In Darkness and in Light
by Dark Sister of the Brotherhood
Summary: This story is of my journey through the Dark Brotherhood; when I was the Hero of Kvatch and Champion of Cyrodiil. I've been on the fringes of Oblivion and seen the Night Mother with my own eyes, but there is nothing harder than losing someone you love.
1. Prologue: My Life

**Autor Note: Alright! I have just gotten my sis's laptop and have decided to start writing. This is my first Oblivion fan-fic, so I hope it's acceptable. I will be posting the first chappy as soon as it's finished. Please r&r and tell me all the mistakes I've made in spelling, grammer, etc. Thanks for reading! =)**

_Prologue_

_A woman cried one last time as the baby finally emerged. _

_The nurse smiled, the doctor cut the cord and the mother sighed with relief. The doctor handed her the child._

"_It's a girl."_

_The woman smiled as the baby cried._

"_She's beautiful. How's life my lovely?" _

_A man burst into the room._

"_Emowyn? Emowyn!"_

"_I am here." Emowyn sighed._

"_Is it a boy?"_

_Emowyn had no time to answer as another contraction started. The second baby girl emerged into life._

"_Amazing, milady! Twin girls!" the nurse cried excitedly._

"_Argh! Why must they both be girls? I had sought for a son!" the man cried, angrily._

_Emowyn was about to answer, when she saw something that made her heart skips a beat. Only she noticed that her children had brilliant red hair and eyes the colour of nightshade. _

_She had feared this ever since she had fallen pregnant. She had also prepared a spell to mask these tell-tale signs. She cast it, unbeknownst to the people present, upon the mewling children._

"_I wish to call the first child Eveandril, and my second-born Melyndra," Emowyn stated._

"_Alright, my dear, you may have your will," the man turned and left the room, leaving Emowyn to her ponderings._

_**I hope Temundiin never finds out about this. Oh! How much they look like Jareyd. I wish he could have stayed for more than just the night. I wish he were the man I was married to, not Temundiin. Alas, he must return north, to Skyrim. I hope he made it home.**_

_Eight years later_

_I can't believe I could be so stupid! I have put both my sister and I in the utmost danger!_

_It was our birthday today, and I had accidentally removed my amulet, which masked my appearance, revealing to my so-called father that we are not his children. And now, we are running from Valenwood, northward to Cyrodiil._

_Six months later_

_We have arrived in a small town called Kavatch. So far, we have stayed only in the Waterfront District of the Imperial City and in Skingrad._

_I fell to the ground in exhaustion and also because of my mal-nourished state. Melyndra was in a better condition than me, as I had starved myself to prevent her discomfort. She was all I had left, after mother was killed._

_They said she had died of an unknown sickness, but I know better. _

"_Eveandril!" Melyndra cried._

_She attempted to help me up, but I could not stand._

_A boy came along the road. When he saw us, he ran to help my sister._

"_What's wrong with her?" he asked._

"_She is too weak to continue. Can you help us to the chapel in this town?"_

_The boy turned his bright blue eyes on me, eyes that I would never forget, and that would make up the next ten years of my life._

_He did help us, and, upon realising our condition, found us a family that would take us as their own._

_He remained close to us and became my best friend._

_Nine years later_

_He took my hand as we ran through the rain, laughing in our youth._

_We danced outside the chapel, the droplets sparkling on his wet, brown hair._

"_Take off your disguise, so that we can dance as our true selves," he said, his eyes sparkling with a slight mischief, and something I couldn't indentify._

_I did as he asked, and we stayed there until the watch came, breaking our magic tune._

_Six months later_

_I had lain in the bed and felt his arm around me, his breath hot on my back. I remembered the previous night as if it was still happening. Suddenly, his father called for him to awaken._

_I had forgotten he was to leave today._

"_I'm coming, Dad!" he yelled._

_He turned and kissed me softly before standing to dress._

_I followed suit and before I climbed out the window to avoid detection, he placed his lips tenderly against mine._

"_I'll miss you," he murmured._

"_And I you," I whispered back, and looked him in the eyes for, as I was to find out later, the last time._

_I ventured slowly back to my home, but, when I entered my shared room, I saw a sight that changed me forever._

_My sister lay strewn on her bed, covered in her life-blood. She had a clean cut across her neck and there was no sign of a struggle._

_I must have screamed, because my foster parents came running._

_Two days later, I left Kavatch on a mission of revenge. I would find the bastard who did this, and make him pay for the pain he had caused me. Because of a dream my sister sent me, I knew who had ordered the deed, and who executed it. I would murder the murderer first, with ironic justice. Then, I would go after the man who ultimately caused all my problems, which started ten years ago._


	2. Chapter 1: Vengeance is Mine

A/N Okay, this is the first chapter. Thanks to anyone who's reading my story! Please r&r with any suggestions, corrections, etc. =)

I have also changed a few things to fit in with what is to come. I hope it also makes the chapter flow smoother.

Chapter 1

Five years later

I followed him into Cheydenhal. He's quite drunk, but I still hoped that he was too occupied to see me.

_I wonder why he's going into the abandoned house._I thought.

I followed him through the door, and contemplated briefly whether to silence him now, or follow him further. I decided to see where he was noisily sneaking off to.

_Interesting, he's going into the basement, and yet this is not just some drunken wandering, he seems to have a purpose._

I kept to the shadows as I watched him proceed down the stairs. Ahead of me, I saw a strange red glow. As we moved closer, I realised that it's a door emitting the dull light. It had strange carving on it, the most noticeable of which was a skull and a hand-print. I nearly jumped when I heard it speak in a chilling voice.

"What is the colour of night?" it asked.

"Ah come on!" my prey shouted, "You should know me! Fine, fine, sanguine, my brother."

The door opened for him, and I crept in behind him before the door closed, saying:

"Welcome home, brother."

I found myself in an underground building, not unlike the many forts scattered across Cyroldiil, the only difference was that it was in perfect condition, and almost welcoming. It must have been some sort of common room, as there was a fireplace with benches all around it, as well as a book case with two comfortable looking chairs and a small table with a bowl of fruit on it. In the corner, there was a ladder leading to the outside. To my left and right, there were two heavy looking doors. I saw the life-force of a figure moving in the corridor ahead of me.

_I hope he moves before that figure comes too close._

He stumbled towards a door on the left. He jolted down a small flight of stairs and into a small dormitory.

He settled onto one of the many beds. Only two of these were occupied, one with an Argonian, the other with a Wood elf.

Before he could retire into the world of dreams, I had my blade pressed to his throat and my left hand over his mouth.

I grinned at him with a grin that would make the person it was aimed at sure that this was the last thing he would see. As was the case with this short Breton, who was staring me fearfully in my deadly eyes.

I had removed my disguise so that I might take his life as my true self.

"It seems that I have won, this time," I said maliciously.

I swiftly sliced my silver blade across his neck.

He made a slight gurgling noise, which unexpectedly awoke the two other assassins.

They immediately stood blades in their hands.

"Now what do we have here. A murderer in our sanctuary? How ironic, but shall we make quick work of her, or should we wait for Ocheeva?" the Wood elf didn't seem too sad about her comrade's death.

"No need to wait, I'm already here," a female Argonian appeared in the room. "Keep her here, alive," she added meaningfully," and I will contact our Speaker at once. Oh," she turned to me, "please don't try to escape, you won't like the Dark Guardian when he's angry," Ocheeva chuckled softly before exiting the room.

"Well, we'd better get acquainted, I'm Telaendril, and this is Teinaava," Telaendril said with a sickly sweet smile.

"And what might your name be?" asked the Argonian named Teinaava.

"My name, if you must know, is Minerva," I said, using my alias.

"No no, your real name," Telaendril's smile turned into a grin, revealing a row of perfect teeth.

_How could they know that? I have never told anyone my real name since I left Kavatch._

"Don't act surprised, you'll find the Brotherhood knows many things," Teinaava smirked.

"But then you should already know my name," I said, testing their knowledge.

"Ahh but we do. Your name is Eveandril Miranda Leomly. You were born in Valenwood, but came here when you were eight. You stayed in Kavatch for another ten years, then, after your late friend finished a contract there, you left. You spent two years in the guilds, but then you just disappeared from existence for a year and a half. You also hunted Kim over here," he motioned to the stiff Breton murdered in his bed, much as my sister had been, "for about two months. You're quite good at those things.

"You don't lie when you say the Brotherhood knows many things," I said, impressed.

"Are you hungry?" Telaendril unexpectedly asked.

"Famished," Teinaava said.

"Not you," she hit him playfully in the arm, "her."

"Yes," I said.

_Can I trust them not to poison me?_

"Well, follow us into the dining room, and we'll give you something to eat. I hope Antoinetta hasn't been cooking again, so that maybe Vicente can have a decent meal for once," Teinaava laughed, escorting me out into the common room and through a small door leading to the kitchen and dining room.

"Don't worry; she's out on a contract. And Vicente has already fed tonight."

We reached the dining table, and Teinaava showed me to a chair and pulled one up next to me. Talaendril sought after something to eat.

I closed my eyes and sought my Spirit.

_Can this "Family" be trusted?_

_"Yes, they will be part of your life for as long as you wish it,"_the deep, soothing voice of my Spirit had been a part of me for as long as I could remember. He came to me mostly in my dreams, telling me of what the future held, but I could seek him when I was I'm awake, and he gave me advice on who to trust, where to be, and what to do. My sister had the same voice, but mine was, and still is, stronger.

They spoke of matters in the Brotherhood, but also of their Speaker, a Lucien Lachance.

After the meal, Talaendril showed me to an empty bed in the dorm.

As I lay in bed, I wondered who this Lachance character was, and what he would be like when he came tomorrow.

A/N Woot! The first chapter's finished! I hope to be writing the second one during the next few days.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family

**A/N Here's the next chappy. Thanks to my reviewers chausettes et chauseurs and melliemellie. You guys keep me going. =)**

Chapter 2

I stood in darkness, blade in my hand. I saw a lake near me, but as I moved closer, I realised that the lake was filled with blood. Hooded figures lay all around, their blood spilling into said lake.

Then, I was running; what was chasing me, I don't know. The only thing I was conscious of was the presence besides me, as we ran.

We mounted our horses and continued onwards to an unknown location.

I found myself kneeling in a farmhouse, despairing over the body strung from the ceiling.

~{::}~

I awoke, and was about to move when I sensed a presence near me.

I feigned a dream to turn myself over, in order to see who was watching me. I opened my eyes just a crack, revealing a hooded, robed figure moving towards my 'sleeping' figure. As he lent over me, I removed my dagger from where I hid it underneath the pillow and pinned the figure to the wall, my blade at his throat.

"You ruined my introduction," he said, amusement in his voice.

"Who are you?" I hissed as I increased the pressure of the blade against his neck.

"I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker of this Sanctuary. And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls. Your work, you death craft, pleases the Night Mother. And so I have come here with an offer. An opportunity to join our most... unique family. Now if you will sheath your blade so that we can be more civilized, I will tell you more."

I did as he said, but when my blade, Heart's Woe, slid into its cover, I felt him move ever so slightly.

He then pushed me to the floor, attempting to get the vantage point, but I was ready for him. I quickly slipped around and again pressed Heart's Woe into his neck again. At first, surprise showed in his eyes, but it soon turned to humour.

He laughed.

"Well done! You will make a fine addition to our family."

I allowed him to stand and followed Lachance to the table in the common room.

"Sit, and I will tell you what you must do.," he said in a businesslike tone. I did as he asked "You must first perform a task. Along the Green Road, north of Bravil, lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There, you will find a man by the name of Rufio. He is an old man, his body frail, and he sleeps his days away. You could kill him before he woke, if you so chose. In whatever way you wish, kill him, and your initiation into the Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family. Please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence," he smiled and handed me a gold decorated dagger.

"I would suggest you leave immediately, before Gogron returns from his contract. Otherwise, you may find yourself with a few broken ribs."

After he left, I sat there, wondering how I would get to the Inn.

_When did I agree to do this?_

I fingered the blade, turning it in the light. I examined the inscription. It read: 'Blade of Woe.'

I tied the blade's sheath to my belt and turned to leave.

"I see our Speaker has presented you with a task," Teinaava was walking towards me from the Training Room.

"Yes, I'm to kill a man named Rufio."

_Why do I trust these people? For all I know, they will murder me because I killed their Brother._

"_Do not worry, child, they will not attack you. I have told you this already, and yet you still mistrust," _my Spirit sounded amused.

"Have fun!" his face lit up with his toothy Argonian grin. "Oh, I just remembered. The items you had left in the Newlands Lodge are now in the chest below your bed.

"Thanks," I smiled back. I was still wary, despite the friendliness they have shown me so far, and the advice my Spirit gave me. I could not shake my dream, and the armour Teinaava wore looked a lot like that of the bodies in my vision.

_Could it be another warning?_

~{::}~

It took me a few days, but I eventually arrived at the inn.

It was a cloudless midnight, icy and shrouded in shadow.

_And it now decides to be clear skies. Why couldn't you be like this while I was travelling, you stupid weather. Why must you always rain when I'm on the road?_

Darkness cloaked me as I entered, my leather armour making no sound as I crept to the trapdoor leading to the long-term guest rooms, where I assumed Rufio would be.

Upon entering, I cast a detect life spell, and soon discovered where he was sleeping.

I unsheathed the Blade of Woe as I stole into his room. I hesitated not when I sliced the dagger across his neck.

His eyes opened and looked at me fearfully. I laughed softly.

"The Night Mother awaits you," I whispered.

Why was I not feeling remorse? I only felt pride.

_And pleasure? No, it can't be, can it?_

I snapped out of my thoughts with the realization that morning would be coming soon, and who knows what will happen to me if they find me here.

As silently as I came, I left, running down the road to the nearest inn.

By that time, the sun had pushed the darkness away and was sitting on the horizon, shining lazily on the sign stating that this was Faregyl Inn.

I bought a room for ten gold, and upon entering, I almost immediately collapsed on the bed.

This time, I didn't react so aggressively towards him when he appeared at the foot of my bed. I simply stood and waited for him to speak.

"So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things, for you are now part of the family," Lucien Lachance said, eyes gleaming. "Now, heed these words. The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant; the manner of execution, your signature; Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker for the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfil any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my Brother'. You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. You are now one with the Dark Brotherhood. Visit Ocheeva and your new life will begin."

"What exactly is the Dark Brotherhood?" I asked, hungering for more information.

"Have you not heard of the Dark Brotherhood? Of the remorseless guild of paid assassins and homicidal cutthroats? Join us and you'll find the Dark Brotherhood all that and so much more. We are, more than anything, a union of like-minded individuals. We kill for profit, for enjoyment, and for the glory of the Dread Father Sithis. We are a family, with bonds forged in blood... and death," his voice had a slight growl to it, one that I could listen to for hours on end.

"Who is Sithis?" I had thought I was versed in all the gods outside of the Nine, but I had never heard of him.

"How best to describe our Dread Father?" he was silent for a moment. Then he continued in a low voice:

"Imagine a perfect, cloudless midnight, cold as winter ice and shrouded in shadow. That is Sithis."

I gasped slightly. He described the night of the murder perfectly.

_Was Sithis watching me, helping me, as I took a life for him?_

"I'm afraid that we must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following your... progress. Welcome to the family." He met my gaze, his deep brown eyes staring seemingly into my soul. My heart skipped a beat. He suddenly disappeared into thin air, his slight smile, being the last thing I saw, was burned into my mind, to be forever remembered.

I cast my Detect Life spell, and briefly caught a glimpse of a purple life force moving toward the door before it disappeared into the night.

~{::}~

I finally reached Cheydinhal, but this time it was only a two day travel, as I stole the guard's horse from the Inn of Ill Omen.

I made sure to check for the watch before I crept into the abandoned house. I briefly explored the place, observing the broken pillars of wood, strewn on the floor, the collapsed chests, the shattered chairs and tables, before sneaking to the cellar.

"What is the colour of night?" the door asked me when confronted by it.

"Sanguine, my Brother," I replied smoothly.

"Welcome home," it said as it swung open, revealing a red-lit hallway leading to the Sanctuary.

"Welcome back, Sister," Ocheeva greeted me as I entered. "I hope you will think of this Sanctuary as your home, a place of comfort and security whenever the need arises. Meet with Vicente when you're ready for your first contract. But before you go, please accept this gift from your new family. A unique set of armour, lighter than normal leather and as black as the void," she handed me a folded set of black armour. I could see the slight glow of enchantment pulsating off it.

I smiled as I accepted the armour.

"Eveandril, it is good to see you!" Talaendril came towards me, arms outstretched. I soon found myself in a sisterly embrace. "You have come in good time. All the Family is here, even Gogron, whom we didn't expect until next week. Speak of Dagon, here he comes."

I saw a massive Orc in daedric armour blundered around the corner.

"So this must be the new Sister Ocheeva was talking about!"

I felt my ribs strain as he caught me in a huge bear-hug.

"Gogron! Let her go! We don't want her injured before she's even started!" Talaendril laughed.

As soon as he let go, I breathed deeply, only to have to cough it out as he pummelled me in the back with his head-sized hands.

"I'm Gogron gro-Bolmog. You must be Eveandril," he said in a deep, booming voice that all Orcs have.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, slightly breathless.

"Is this the one that killed ol' Kim? Good on ya! He needed someone to put him in his place."

"I thought everyone would be furious at his death," I had finally asked the question that was plaguing me all this time.

"We dislike losing a Brother or Sister, but in his case, he would have been killed eventually, by either a contract, or by breaking the Tenets for the last time. He was a scourge in our Sanctuary, always revealing secrets of the Brotherhood while on Skooma or drunk on ale," Talaendril told me.

"Well, how's about we give you the run-down on this place? I'm sure you haven't met us all already!" Gogron laughed.

"Lead on," I followed Gogron and Talaendril into the door on the right.

The Training Room, as Gogron needlessly pointed out, had many wooden practice dummies, two hay targets for archery, and a target on wood for spell practice.

_Ah good! I will be able to practice my lacking magic and hand to hand skills._

There was a Khajiit in the corner, reading a book about destruction spells. He looked up and scowled at me.

"If it isn't the newest member of the family. Let's get one thing straight: the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don't have to like you. I'll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me. This family doesn't need any…outsiders," the Khajiit spat at me before standing and striding out of the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked Gogron when we left the Training Room.

"Ah, he's just a sour puss!" Gogron laughed heartily," Ya' get it? Sour _puss!_"

"He's always been funny with new comers," Talaendril punched Gogron affectionately in the arm.

I followed them further, towards the corridor at the end of the Common Room.

"That's Ocheeva's room and down there's Vee's domain," Gogron said with a big sweep of the arm.

While walking back to the dorms, a golden-haired Breton came through the door.

She squealed with delight and smothered me in an affectionate hug.

"It is so good to have another Sister! I'm Antoinetta Marie," she let go of me, but was still smiling excitedly.

"Okay, Antoinetta, I think our new Sister needs some rest. Can you keep your excitement down for a few hours?" Talaendril just managed to maintain a straight face, but I could see a smile threatening to break out.

**A/N Thanks for reading! OMG! SKYRIM COMES OUT ON FRIDAY! =D =D**


	4. Chapter 3: Knowledge of Things Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion or any of its characters. If I owned it, I wouldn't need to write fan fiction about it. :P My inspiration for this story is allshallfade and her story is The Dark Brotherhood: A Listener's Tale. And you too, my readers and reviewers! =) You guys give me the inspiration to write and make sure I don't leave this story half-finished.**

Chapter 3

I walked to the rooms at the end of the corridor, feeling a bit nervous.

I passed no one and soon found myself face to face with two thick doors that lead to Vicente Valtieri's room. I could see the faint glow of magicka surrounding the door.

_Ah yes, I almost forgot the Sanctuary is over three-hundred years old._

I had had lunch with Teinaava, Talaendril and Gogron, and we discussed the sanctuary and its occupants. Yet, they had not revealed how Vicente survived three centuries; they had said I would know when I met him.

_Very strange, _I had thought. I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts.

_Well, I'd better get on with it. _

"Ah, there you are! Lucien has told me so much about you!" A Breton was sitting in the shadows, bent over a desk strewn with paper. The whole room was dark, save for a small candle near a stone slab. There was also a paper-strewn table with two chairs and a bottle of Tamika's best.

He looked up and smiled at me. His dark brown, almost black, hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had eyes of crimson, his face was gaunt, and I could see fangs poking out of his upper lip. _A vampire?_

"Warmest greetings to you, I trust you have already spoken to Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments for all new family members," then, seeing my expression of surprise, he added, "please, do not let my appearance... unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire." I relaxed a little. My past experience with vampires was... less than pleasant. In fact, I had wondered into an abandoned, as it had first seemed mine. They had attacked me, and I had just made it out alive, with a lot more treasure than I had expected. Some of those vampires even carried Daedric armour. I'm glad the Tenets prevented him from making a meal of me. He also didn't look like one of those blood-starved vampires, who would attack the first living thing in sight.

"Now, if you're ready to get to work, I can provide you with your first contract."

_Really? I'm ready for anything!_

"A contract is a secret pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with gold, and we remove someone from existence. A contract is fulfilled by a skilled assassin, such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain. So it has always been. While carrying out the contract, you may have the opportunity to earn a bonus if certain parameters are met. Now, let's begin, shall we?" I couldn't wait.

"I'm prepared for my first contract."

"I'm not sure how you feel about pirates, but you've got to kill one. A captain, in fact, on his ship, surrounded by his crew. Interested?"

"Of course I'll accept!" His smile grew at my eagerness.

"Excellent. Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo onboard lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself onboard in one of the packing crates. Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable. Take care," he added. I turned and left him to his paperwork.

I smiled as I headed for the dorms.

_I think I'm going to like it here._

~{::}~

I awoke, hearing a loud, booming noise.

_Laughter! I haven't awoken to laughter since Kvatch!_

I immediately sat up, a grin on my face.

"I'm sorry, Sister," giggled Talaendril, "I have tried to keep him quiet, but, as you can see, I failed," she poked Gogron in the ribs, which resulted in another round of laughter.

I noticed now that Teinaava and Antoinetta were there too, Teinaava was attempting to conceal his sniggering, but Antoinetta was doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"What are you all laughing about?"

"We were just talking about one of my contracts long ago," Gogron boomed.

"He was sent to kill a little Nord girl at her birthday party," Talaedril couldn't hide her laughter any longer, and so Gogron continued.

"She asked me if I was the jester! So I said to her, "No, I am a messenger of death." You should have seen the look on her face!" He chuckled. "Anyway, she won't be seeing the age of six!"

Teinaava suddenly burst out laughing and almost fell to the floor, triggering the rest of us.

I don't know how long we sat there, holding our sides, but finally the laughter subsided. Antoinetta wiped away a tear, and I realised that I too was crying from giggling too much. I hastily dashed them off with my sleeve.

"So, your first contract," said Gogron, breathless from laughter, "no chance for a bonus, huh? That's all right, you're better off! Who needs magic items when you've got raw skill? And the great thing about killing a target up close and personal is you can talk to 'em before you do it! You know, say something scary!" Telaendril shook her head, hiding a smile, and Antoinetta and Teinaava exchanged amused looks.

"So, what is your first contract?" asked Teinaava. I told him of what I must do.

Teinaava nodded, "The Marie Elena, you say? I've seen that ship. There's a unique balcony at the stern. My guess is it leads to the captain's cabin. That could be useful."

"Thanks, Teinaava, I'll remember that," I smiled.

"I've travelled by prison ship. It was cramped and dark. There was little room to move around, but plenty of shadowy nooks to hide in. Remember that," said Antoinetta. I looked at her, surprise written clearly on my face.

"You've travelled by prison ship?"

"I got caught out on a contract in Morrowind, and they sent me back here for sentencing, but they always miss a lockpick," she smiled mischievously.

"So how does someone set a contract? I mean, how do people get in contact with us if we're secret?" I asked my Family.

"To employ the services of the Dark Brotherhood, one must perform a ritual to the Night Mother," Teinaava answered me. "Only then will she heed their prayers for murder. It is an ancient rite, this Black Sacrament. All across the Empire, every day, people beseech the Night Mother to take the lives of others. After a person performs the ritual, they are contacted by a Speaker. Gold is exchanged, and the details worked out. So it has always been."

"Amazing," I smiled.

~{::}~

"Tell me about your first kill," Antoinetta requested a few days later. I hadn't yet gone to the Waterfront, as I knew Tossaud would be there for the next few weeks. And I wanted to get to know my family members, and to train more. Actually, I've been training most of the time, learning how to sneak more silently, shoot more efficiently, and use a dagger in a more deadly way. Ocheeva showed me the places that would cause the most and the least pain. I also taught Talaendril how to heal basic wounds.

"Now let's see, where to start?" _At the beginning, or should I? I'll just tell them from the time I ran from Valenwood._

"I was born in a small town in Valenwood. I was but eight years old when I was thrown out of home. I lived a year in the Imperial Waterfront with my sister, but when I was nearly caught stealing, we started moving again. I was weak from starvation, and collapsed on the road just below Kvatch," I smiled at the memory. "A boy helped us. He made sure we were cared for by the local smith's family. Ten years later, my sister was murdered," _the only night I was away, _I added silently. "I was distraught. I journeyed to the waterfront, I do not know why. Perhaps I just wanted a whisper of the memories I shared there with my sister. Anyway, I joined the Thieves' Guild with the hopes of forgetting. But bloodlust and revenge are hard to disregard. After six months, the amount of time it took me to become the Grey Fox, I started looking for a way to improve my fighting skills, and lo, the Fighter's Guild seemed to bounce out at me when I was in Anvil." _I wonder how they're going, now that I've left Owyn in charge._ "I was there for about," I paused, trying to remember, "eight months? Nine? I don't really know. I joined the Mages Guild later. I was checking on Armand in the Waterfront, when I heard of a murder just committed there. The scenario was all too familiar. He always left a mark on the body, one small slit on the neck, shaped like vampire fangs, but never perfectly circular. He wasn't very competent at covering his tracks, and it was surprisingly easy to find him. I had heard from a guard that he always came here. One night, I guess I got lucky, because he was really drunk. He spotted me once, but I was disguised as a beautiful blond High Elf with blue eyes. He attempted to woo me," we all chuckled.

"Sounds like ol' Kim!" Gogron boomed.

I smiled, "Well, I was terrified to be seen following him into his house, and so I walked towards the graveyard, pretending to be mourning for a lost love. I feigned anger when he tried to 'comfort' me and just ran. He didn't follow me, to my convenience. The hapless fellow didn't notice me when I circled back and followed him. We entered the basement. I thought the chase was up when I saw the door. But it stayed open when Kim," I said his name for the first time, "said the password."

"Sithis must have approved of your actions," Teinaava said quietly.

I wondered if this was true. _The magicka surrounding the door would have barred your entrance, _my mage's sense told me. _So that's the spell surrounding this place. It must be to avoid detection._

"Anyway, I followed him silently, using a detect life spell to see who was up and about. I saw only one awake life form, which I assume was Ocheeva?"

"You're probably right. She's always awake late into the night," Antoinetta replied.

"I stayed close behind him, and, before he fell asleep, I crept up, pulled out Heart's Woe," I paused for effect, "and said: 'it seems that I have won, this time'," I said, using the same malicious tone as before, when it happened. "I slit his throat then and there, but I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought, as you both woke up," I motioned to Teinaava and Talaendril, who both nodded.

"It was your little expression of glee that gave you away," Talaendril smiled.

"My expression of glee?"

"You sort of squealed when he died. Well it was something between a squeal of glee and a shout of triumph," Teinaava grinned his toothy Argonian grin.

_I really did? How could I not have noticed?_

"Ocheeva must have heard it too. Remember how she just appeared as soon as you said her name?" I thought of how I didn't know these people but two weeks ago. Now, they were my family, and I was telling them what I haven't told anyone for years. These people were my confidants, my friends. We were kindred spirits. Oblivion, even M'raaj-Dar has his charms. Amazing how that grumpy cat wormed his way into my good-graces.

"And so here I am. In the end, killing him was the best thing that ever happened to me," and now my tale was told. I thought of what I had lost, and what I had gained. I had lost a family and gained one.

"So what happened when you just disappeared on Lake Rumare for two years?" Teinaava called me back to the conversation.

_What! This is unexpected... Should I tell them? Or should I keep my secret? _

Before I say anything, Ocheeva came in, calling us to luncheon.

I followed my Family into the kitchen and dining room. A massive fireplace greeted me with a fire roaring in it. A stove squeezed in next to it. The stove was entirely black and had a couple pots bubbling on it. M'raaj-Dar poured one of the pots contents into some mugs on a long, wooden table. There were two benches on the long sides and a stool at the head. Cupboards surrounded me, some filled with food and some with wine, ale, tea leaves and other drinks. Garlic and herbs hung from the ceiling. The whole room smelled delicious. I hadn't yet realised how hungry I was, but now I felt like I hadn't eaten for a week.

I sat down next to Teinaava and Antoinetta on one of the benches; Gogron, Talaendril and Ocheeva sat opposite us. M'raaj-Dar served the meal, and then sat at the head. Vicente entered and seated himself at the end of the table.

It was quiet for a while, save for the sounds of eating, until we sat, nursing cups of coffee, chatting about our kills.

"How did you all end up in the Brotherhood?" In all my time here, I haven't asked any of my siblings' first kills.

"Actually, Lucien did not try to recruit me. Not at first. He tried to kill me. My father wanted me dead, and he hired the Dark Brotherhood to do it," Talaendril smiled slightly at the memory. "I escaped from Lucien, and paid my father back for his treachery. Lucien came to me again that night with an offer I just couldn't refuse," she grinned.

"Ocheeva and I have known Lucien since we were hatchlings," Teinaava said through a mouthful of bread and cheese. He was still eating, even though the rest of us had finished. "He is the one who trained us in the way of the Shadowscale, and is like a father to us."

"I will always think of Lucien as my saviour. When he found me, I was living in a gutter, an inch away from death. I owe him everything," Antoinetta had a distant look to her face.

"I once saw him deal with an insubordinate Brother, someone who had broken the Tenets. It took me a week to get the blood off my boots," Gogron suddenly said. We burst into laughter.

_I don't think I have laughed this much since my sister was alive._

Amazing how one can change. I thought I would never be close to anyone, and yet here I am, chatting with a group of assassins, speaking of kills as others would the weather. I feel so at ease here.

_I should really get going on that contract._

After lunch, I went to pack my things for the journey I was to make tomorrow. I placed the Blade of Woe into my pack. I thought for a moment, wondering what I should bring. I held my journal, wondering whether to pack it or leave it. I had kept that journal since Valenwood. My mother had given it to me on my birthday. It was magically linked to my thoughts, but I still liked writing in it.

_Okay, I'll bring it._

I looked in my chest to see what else to pack.

_My journal, some potions and ingredients, a spare change of clothes. Oh! And my disguises. Hmmm, should I bring my Dark Elf disguise, or my Bosmer disguises? I'll just bring them all. I'll wear my Shrouded Armour and Heart's Woe._

"Are you packing for your contract?" Antoinetta came in to put something in her chest.

"Yeah, do you have any suggestions?"

"Have you got poisons? Or the means to make them? Poisons are always handy on a contract. Also, you might want to bring a sword, or a bow and some arrows, in case you get into a fight."

"Thanks," I grabbed Dragon bow, my enchanted Elven bow I had picked up in a ruin somewhere, and considered taking either my Stormcall arrows or my especially enchanted fire, shock and ice arrows.

_Stormcall are always handy. I think I'll keep my other arrows for special targets._

With that settled, I proceeded to the Training Room to practice before moving out tomorrow.

**A/N Thanks for reading! R&R! Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! I promise there will be some action next chapter. I hope to get to the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Captain's Funeral

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter's taken so long. Life always gets in the way of a good story. :P I smashed most of this chapter out last night. I hope it's okay. Once again, thanks for reading. **

Chapter 4

_Ahh, the Waterfront! It hasn't changed a bit, except that nuisance Hieronymus Lex isn't pestering the locals anymore. I hope he likes his Anvil assignment. _I chuckled at the thought of that Grey Fox hunter in a quiet, back-water town.

_I should check on Armand and Methrerdhel while I'm here._

I walked around for a while, seemingly watching the sunrise, but actually checking my surroundings. I saw the Marie Elena in the distance, with pirates surrounding her, packing crates or guarding them or the ship. The most noticeable of which was a Dark Elf female, who was issuing orders to the others. She turned to me as I wondered past.

Her eyes shot venom at me, "what are you doing here, stranger?" she said in a mock polite tone.

"I'm just looking around," I said gaily, batting the eyelashes of my favourite deep, brown eyes at one of the pirates.

"Just don't come any closer, or you'll regret it," all politeness left the Dark Elf's voice.

I smiled at them, hiding the fact that I wanted to kill her for acting like that in my prescience, and left with a flick of my enchanted, hazel hair.

I decided to check on Armand now, and come back to the boat when night fell. Plus, I had some 'borrowed' goods that I needed to sell before the guards got them.

I checked my disguise to make sure it was the right one, the tin ring on my left hand confirmed that it was correct.

I was about to knock on his door when it opened to reveal a surprised Armand standing in his doorway. Surprise soon turned to joy as he realised who I was.

"Minerva! I haven't seen you for an age!" He embraced me.

I saw Methrerdhel sitting in the corner, setting a couple wooden plates down.

"It is so good to see you!" she jumped up at the sight of me and pulled me into a friendly hug.

I smiled, "I just wanted to stop by while I'm in the neighbourhood. How are you going?"

"Despite all the guards trying to get me, life's been pretty good," Armand motioned for me to sit.

"We were just about to share breakfast, while Armand's messenger gives my bounty to the guards. Will you join us?" Methrerdhel sat across from me and Armand seated himself next to her.

"I'd love to."

We ate our meal of bread and cheese, speaking of events leading up to this moment all the while. I mostly let them do the talking, cautious to reveal anything to do with the Brotherhood. I can't lie, but I'm good at hiding the truth.

After breakfast, and trading of goods, I took my leave, with a heavier purse and a bountiful supply of lockpicks. I told them that I had business in the Market District. I wondered the Imperial City for most of the day, and, just before nightfall, I went to book a room on the Bloated Float.

I grinned when I set foot in the ship/inn. I had saved this inn from pirates the first time I slept here.

_Ahh, good memories._

Ormil, the inn's owner, greeted me as I walked towards the counter.

"How good to see you again!" he poured a flagon of ale for me.

"And you too. Have any more trouble with pirates?" I asked, accepting the drink.

"No, thanks to you."

I smiled modestly at that. I was glad to help.

I purchased some dinner and a room for the night.

I went downstairs to prepare some items for the contract, and to catch what little sleep I could.

~{::}~

I checked the stars' positions before moving out of the shadows.

_Midnight, perfect._

The moons shone, casting the Marie Elena in an eerie light.

There was a watch posted on deck, but the guard was obviously drunk and tired, looking forward to the end of his four hour shift.

My shrouded armour made no sound as I crept into the shadow of the Marie Elena.

I judged the distance to the small balcony leading to the captain's quarters. The breath of the tide moved the ship towards and away from the dock. I waited for the vessel to be only about a meter away from the quay, and leaped across the distance.

My breath caught in my throat as I barely managed to hook my hands on the railing. I hissed softly. I had misjudged the distance and it nearly cost me my chance.

I searched my small pack for some lockpicks.

_Hmm, a five-tumbler lock, piece of cake._

The door was soon open. I crept inside, wondering what awaited me. I was greeted by a wall of stale air. A table stood before me with a half-eaten meal sitting in front of a prone figure. There were five chairs around the small, round table. Many bottles of ale and mead littered the cabin. A chest, a bookshelf and a bed sat on the other side of the room, as well as a door and trapdoor.

The figure seated before me was snoring, deep in the drunken world of dreams.

I smiled savagely as I silently removed the Blade of Woe from its sheath, waiting for the moment when I could finally take his life, when I could feel his pulse quicken then stop altogether.

I slit his throat quickly and quietly, and pressed a nearby cloth to the wound with my right hand, while I pushed my other hand to his mouth to smother any sounds he would make. I didn't want blood everywhere; I had decided in the Bloated Float that I would make this look like an accident.

Once he had stopped struggling, breathing and his pulse had halted, I removed the cloth and instead placing my hands on the slash. I let a weak healing spell close the wound.

I stood and looked over my handiwork. By Sithis, I have never felt so powerful, so fulfilled, so _alive._ I suddenly heard banging on the door.

"Captain Tussad, are you alright in there?"

I grabbed the Blade of Woe from where it had lain on the table and dragged the captain's body outside and, while still holding him, I dove into the water.

Before leaving his body to the wrath of the ocean, I tucked a small nightshade flower into his pocket.

Afterwards, I headed for the shore below the lighthouse. I grinned with the glee that only satisfying bloodlust can bring as I stood on the beach, my violet eyes gleaming in the moonlight and red hair streaming behind me.

My pulse was still racing even when I returned to my room and entered the realm of dreams.

~{::}~

I entered a quiet Sanctuary. Everyone was either sleeping or on a contract.

I crept into the sleeping quarters so as to not wake those who lay there. Depositing my bag on my bed and grabbing my blades and bow, I stole out of the room, closing the door silently behind me.

I decided to see if Vicente was awake.

He rewarded my work, praising me about my efficient kill. He suggested that I rest, but I smiled and stated that I wasn't tired and would be in the training room.

I started shooting arrows at the targets next to the pillars, each one finding its mark. I then crouched and fired another volley. This time, a few landed on the outer rings and one missed completely. The rest stood proudly in the centre. I sighed as I stooped to collect my arrows. I fired another few sets, while trying to allow no more than five seconds between each shot.

Sometimes, the hardest master is oneself.

I switched weapons and drew my blades. Heart's Woe I held in my left hand and the Blade of Woe in my right.

I smiled slightly. My ebony weapons were named well. Both would bring woe unto someone, and both were obtained through murder.

Heart's Woe was my mother's, one of the few things I have to remember her by.

Little did my mother's murderer know, I was versed in alchemy already even though I was just a small girl. My mother was poisoned, clear and simple. They said she died in her sleep from some unknown disease. Ha! They never guessed that that sweet, innocent, little girl had seen them pour a green vile of liquid into Mother's wine. Of course that sweet, innocent, little girl hadn't stolen the vile afterwards and smelled its contents. She obviously wouldn't recognize the scent of nightshade. She's just a sweet, innocent, little girl that grew up to be a murderer.

Poison leads to poisonous thoughts, then to poisonous acts, and finally, a poisoned heart and soul.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unusual Contract

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry for the slow update, this week's been a bit hectic with all the end-of-school mayhem. I hope it's satisfactory. A big thanks and lots of hugs to my reviewers; you give me reason to go on! Also, please tell me if you want a particular quest or something. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 5

_Argh, here come more bandits. I hate bandits._

I quickly disposed of them, looting the lockpicks off of them, and taking a glass sword from the Orsimer.

Suddenly, an Imperial ran up to me brandishing a greatsword.

"I've fought Mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" he yelled before I shot an arrow straight into his right eye. Smirking, I pulled the arrow free and plundered some minor loot from his body.

_If a Mudcrab is more fearsome than me, then I'm a piece of cheese._

I smiled, thinking of a good friend who would literally kill for cheese. I almost wished I was back there, enjoying banquets with him, but my world called. I'm needed here; I do not truly belong in his realm. My home is here, in Tamriel, with the Brotherhood.

_Ahh well, one cannot change what is in the past. I must think of the future, this contract._

This last week, I had completed two contracts for Vicente, one in Bruma, where a man was killed by a falling Minotaur head, and another in the Imperial City, where an abusive guard fell to his death from the top of the guard tower. The last one had earned me the Slayer rank.

Both so-called accidents were difficult to organise, but this next contract was a special one, one that desired extra attention.

My destination was Chorrol to see a man named Francois Motierre. Here's the interesting part: I must not kill him. I'm to fake is death to help him escape from debt. I remember the conversation I had with Vicente once learning of the contract.

"_I have a special contract that needs fulfilment. In truth, I don't wish to offer it to any other family member," his gaze had held a prideful look as he told me this contract was special. "I've come to rely on your abilities. We're usually called upon to take a life, but not this time; this contract requires us to stage an assassination of a marked man. Are you ready?"_

"_I'm ready for anything you throw at me," I didn't want to misplace his trust._

"_Excellent! You must go to Chorrol and break into the house of Francois Motierre. Inside, you will find Motierre waiting for you. Do not kill him!" he added quickly._

_I smiled slightly at that statement. _That's a new one.

"_You see, Francois Motierre is a marked man. He owes a considerable sum to the wrong kind of people, so they have sent an enforcer to kill him. The enforcer's name is Hides-His-Heart. Here," Vicente handed me a beautiful silver dagger, "you will use this specially poisoned knife to stage Motierre's death, in the enforcer's presence. Motierre himself will provide more details. This is an unusual contract; Motierre had to make a special arrangement with us before it was approved. I trust in your professionalism._

"_What special arrangement?" I asked hungry for more information about this most unusual contract._

"_The Dark Brotherhood is not in the habit of staging deaths. Regardless of how much gold is offered, a sacrifice is needed. Sithis demands blood and blood must be paid. In order to accept this contract, we demanded a life. Motierre offered his mother and we accepted. Lucien has already taken care of that... detail._

_"The knife I gave you has been coated with a rare poison called Languorwine. You need only cut Motierre once and he will appear to die. One drop in a normal human bloodstream will mimic the effects of death immediately. I have provided you with a vial of antidote, which will be used to revive Francois Motierre after you successfully stage his death. You should also know that there's only enough Languorwine on the blade for this one contract; after Motierre is cut, the knife will be rendered useless. Good luck, dearest sister," he added as an encouragement._

I was riding towards Chorrol on the Black Road, and every ten minutes, there're either bandits, highwaymen or wolves. Sithis, I loathe wolves. They are so easy to kill, and yet they keep coming. It's as if they are here just to annoy me. The same with Mudcrabs; by Sithis, I hate those things.

Speak of Dagon, one came scuttling up to me when I passed a small lake. One shot from my bow, and it died.

I finally spotted Chorrol's walls after another hour's ride. When I entered the gate, an Argonian ran towards me.

"Hello, you're new here, aren't you? I'm Dar-Ma," said the bubbly Argonian.

"A good day to you, I'm Kyni," I said, making the name up on the spot.

"An interesting name, would you mind if I enquire about it?"

"Not at all; my father was a sailor, and he prayed to Kynareth to guide him home to my mother. I was named in honour of Kynareth, who always answered my father's prayers. My father was injured in a pirate attack, and so he came home and started a farm with my mother. I'm here now on my way to visit some relatives in the Imperial City."

"Wonderful! I want to see the Imperial City one day."

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, a Francois Motierre. Would you know where his house is?" I asked, running out of ideas.

"He lives just over there, to the left of Arborwatch. I like him, he's a nice man," she added.

I smile at her, "thanks. Would you know where I can rent a room for the night?"

"There's the Oak and Crosier or the Grey Mare. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm sorry, but I must take my leave. My mother needs help in the shop. She owns Northern Goods and Trade," she added before skipping off to her mother's shop with a wave in my direction.

I sat by the big tree next to the Mage's Guild for a quick lunch. I love this tree, it is a feature, if the only one, of this rich town. I mostly loathe rich towns, but Leyawiin and Chorrol are exceptions; Leyawiin because the people work for their money, and Chorrol because the population isn't snooty.

I quickly made my way to Motierre's house after a brief stop at the inn to don my armour.

Opening the door, I found Motierre pacing in front of a fireplace.

Completely invisible, I placed a single Nightshade flower in his pocket. Nightshade has been my signature, and I'd always placed a single flower on the bodies of my victims. This man, though not to be killed, was no exception.

He jumped when I dispelled my Chameleon spell, suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Oh! Well, um, hello," he was nervous. I was expecting this.

I took stock of our situation; big doors, lots of furniture, some stairs, shoes by the door, a table, two chairs, many things to trip over. I determined the best place to stand when slicing Motierre, ensuring a clear path to the exit.

"You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about, I've been expecting you" I raised an eyebrow to this. There's no mistaking my identity, as, firstly I'm not disguised, secondly the Brotherhood armour is a dead give-away. I smirked slightly at my own joke.

_But just what did our Speaker tell him? _Pondering this, I nearly missed what Motierre said.

"I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I... I missed a payment," he made an exasperated gesture. "Now they don't even want the money. They say I insulted them! They've sent an enforcer to kill me! His name is Hides-His-Heart, and he's on his way here, now!" He paced again, "That's why I hired you, so you can fake my death!" Motierre laughed shakily.

"Please continue," I said.

"Well, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. You'll cut me with your poison knife, and that vile enforcer will think I'm dead. You do have the knife, don't you?"

I withheld an exasperated sigh as I presented him the knife. The Languorwine Blade dripped with a potent poison. He watched as a droplet traced the intricate pattern on the blade.

"Good, we'll need that," I avoided rolling my eyes at him. This man was beginning to annoy me. "Okay, so after you have 'killed' me, you must flee Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed! That way he can go back and tell his employers I'm dead.

"If you wait a day, my 'body' will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft," his voice gained confidence with every sentence. "You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that?" I grunted in agreement.

"Good, well, Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready!" this man was far too excitable. "I do hope this works," he added in an undertone. He didn't notice the look of daggers I shot at him at that remark; I may be new, but I'm not inexperienced.

I placed myself in a position that would allow me free access to the door after my 'kill.'

We stood there for a small while, Motierre was pacing while I leaned against a wall, playing with the Languorwine blade.

Finally, a loud banging on the door announced the arrival of Hides-His-Heart. Soon, the door was smashed as a burly Argonian burst into the room.

"Motierre, I'm here to exact payment, in blood! You will... eh? Who is this? The Dark Brotherhood?" he said, half turning to me, "oh, you have been a naughty boy, Motierre, haven't you?"

"What's this? Oh, Dark Brotherhood assassin, please don't cut me with that wicked blade!" Sithis, this man was the worst actor I have seen in my whole life. "Could this be the end of poor Francois?"

"Stand aside, assassin!" Hides-His-Heart moved his blade between Motierre and me, "Motierre is mine! My employers demand it! We'll see who gets to cut you, Motierre! Let me show you how a real killer operates. You! Dark Brotherhood mongrel, defend yourself!"

I brushed aside his blade with a quick sweep of the dagger, moved behind Motierre, and sliced the Languorwine Blade across his chest.

I jumped around Motierre's 'body' and ran for the door. I darted through Chorrol, dashing as fast as I could, but only barely ahead of the Argonian. To my right, one of the town gates was opening to let a farmer through. Taking the opportunity, I darted around the cart and into the woods, activating my chameleon spell to blend into the trees.

It took only half-an-hour for Hides-His-Heart to give up the chase.

I changed into a light brown skirt with a lace-up shirt of light blue and beige. I slipped on one of my disguises, one that gave me dark hair and deep blue eyes. I tensed as the pain coursed through me. Disguises always come at a price, and mine was that any changed feature hurt, as if a thousand red-hot needles pressed against the inside. The reason for this pain was that I changed my features, not just the colour. If I just changed the tinge of my, say, skin or eyes, people would soon realize that the tan Wood Elf at the waterfront and the light-skinned Bosmer in Chorrol were the same person; and so I changed my eye shape, my ear size, and nose.

This particular disguise had dark, straight hair, blue almond-shaped eyes and a small nose.

I cannot stay in a disguise for more than a day, though, for the pain becomes too much for me to bear. That is another reason why I kill without disguise, as I can concentrate far better when I don't have a constant small pain coursing through my brain.

I hitched my straw bag, containing my armour, over my shoulder and meandered out of the forest.

I wondered back into the town, searching for the inn. Though the Oak and Crosier looked tempting, I bought a room at the Grey Mare to avoid suspicion. It fitted more to my character of a poor ex-sailor's daughter.

I walked around town for an hour, trying to occupy myself with something other than sitting in my room, waiting for tomorrow. Luckily, night was approaching. Walking past Motierre's house, I overheard a couple guards talking.

"Have you heard? Francois Motierre has been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood! I saw the body myself! They say that he was killed by the same person who murdered that pirate captain on the Waterfront, the rich man in Bruma, and that poor guard in the Market District. All the bodies had a Nightshade flower on their person. I tell you, this murderer is a slippery bastard; he always seems to escape custody."

I nearly scoffed at that remark; the guard was far from poor. He abused and robbed the people he was supposed to protect, and finally someone had enough and commissioned the Dark Brotherhood to take care of the problem.

I wondered back to my room, after a dinner of venison, and waited until the next day, sleeping when I could, and, dressed in my Shrouded Armour, I ran silently into the Chapel Undercroft.

Motierre lay there, surrounded by flowers. He didn't breathe or move as I crept up to him. I pressed the vial containing the antidote to his lips.

I could see the colour returning to his face, the breath to his body, and soon he spluttered and sat up, eyes wide.

"Where am I? Ah, the Chapel Undercroft," he was not relieved, I saw. There's something he was hiding. "Now you must take me to the Grey Mare and this nightmare will be over."

I helped him up, as he was still shaky from the after-effects of the poison, but he was unwilling to move.

"Shall we get going?" I asked, trying to be pleasant, but this man was trying my patience.

"Ehem, umm, well, there was something I forgot to mention. All of my family members are buried here, and my removal from this place will be seen as a," he paused, "desecration of their tomb. My ancestors will react most violently to that. Oh look! Here they come now! We must hurry!"

I turned as a foul stench reached my senses. A zombie met my gaze, emitting a horrid groaning and squelching sound as it moved.

"Oh, Aunt Margaret, you are looking worse for wear!" Francois exclaimed as I plunged the Blade of Woe and Heart's Woe into its eyes.

We battled our way through the hoard of angry ancestors and out into the Chapel, leaving a trail of dead zombies in our wake.

_Dead zombies, _I scoffed as I thought this. _They were supposed to be dead in the first place._

I cast a Chameleon spell as we ran for the Grey Mare. I pushed him through the door, reminding him that I was still there. I lead him to my room and dispelled my spell.

This time, he did not jump at the sight of me appearing right in front of him.

"I wish to thank you for all you have done. I'm sorry if I've been a little impatient," he wasn't as annoying as I thought.

"I will leave you here, take care," I said as I grabbed my bags and left the establishment, again casting my spell.

~{::}~

The sun was kissing the west, bathing the city in crimson as I trod its streets. Cheydinhal was beautiful at this time of day, the trees and buildings dancing in sanguine and gold, the streams shining in the evening light.

I stood and watched the streets darken before entering the abandoned house.

As I entered the Sanctuary, I bumped into Talaendril, who was on her way to a contract.

"Oh! Sorry, Sister, I didn't see you there!" she hugged me briefly.

"It's all right. Going on a contract?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to Anvil. It should be good fun, as my target has a particular liking to Elves. How do you think I should kill him, poison, accident or blades? Vicente said I could kill him any way possible."

"Is there a bonus?" I asked.

"All I have to do is hide the body in order to get it."

"I've always been partial to poison, myself, but you will know when the time comes."

"Alright, thanks. Oh! And how'd your special assignment go?"

"It went well, but he forgot to mention the zombies," I smiled.

"You'll have to tell me all about it when I get back, but for now, I'm sorry to say I must take my leave, I have to be in Anvil by tomorrow. Good hunting, Sister," she embraced me again.

"A good hunt to you too, my Sister."

She disappeared behind the door.

I visited Vicente about the contract before making my way to an empty Training Hall.

I stretched for a small while before starting my training.

I practiced some spells, first, testing my Destruction, Illusion and Mysticism skills.

Once finished, I pulled out my daggers, admiring them in the flickering torchlight. No imperfections showed on the ebony, which meant I wouldn't have to sharpen them tonight.

I proceeded to stab the practice dummies, trying different attacks, and never using the same one twice. I tried some sneak attacks and power strikes.

Suddenly, I felt eyes upon my back. I spun around with weapons ready. I sheathed my blades when I realized who it was that was watching me.

"It is good to see you, Speaker," I bowed my head politely, as I wondered briefly how long he stood there, leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Your training seems to be coming along well. That is good; I hope you are happy in this Sanctuary," he moved away from the wall, walking ever closer until we were face-to-face.

"Thank you, Speaker," I felt slightly overwhelmed at the sudden praise. Then, in answer to his second question, I said: "I am enjoying it here. I've never felt so welcomed," I smiled at him.

He pushed back the black hood that had, on previous visits, covered all his features, save those dark, brown eyes. His almost black hair was tied in a small, neat ponytail. He was younger than I had first thought, though he had some lines across his forehead. He must have been around my age, maybe a little older. His deep eyes were sparkling with amusement and... Was that pride?

I caught the scent of the forest and various Alchemetical ingredients, most prominent of which was the beautiful tinge of Nightshade and the sweet, sharp scent of poison apples.

"I heard of your accomplishments in your recent contracts. I am here also to promote you to the Eliminator rank. Well done, Sister."

"I am honoured, dear Speaker," Eliminator! I was elated; not only was I promoted, but the Listener himself came to do so.

Suddenly, Ocheeva appeared, clad in her armour, a short sword strapped to her left side.

"Speaker! It is good to see you," Ocheeva grinned, "we were not expecting you so soon."

"Ah, Ocheeva, may I have a word in private?" at this I took my leave, ducking my head respectfully at Lucien and then Ocheeva as I slipped silently out of the room.

Sleep overcame me as soon as I lay down in my bed a few minutes later. My dreams plagued me all night, presenting me with pictures of a dark future, but one dream was of an evening that was without fear, pain or grief.


	7. Chapter 6: Epitaph

**A/N Sorry for the slow update. I've been at loss for ideas, but when I started this chapter, the ideas just flowed from my fingertips. I wrote the bulk of this chapter yesterday, staying up 'till 12:30 A.M. I hope you like it! Please R&R. Thanks for reading! P.S. some of this chapter was inspired by the Judas Priest song of the same name.**

Chapter 6

I climbed down the ladder in the well entrance to the Sanctuary. I had been rewarded the key when I completed the Motierre contract. It's invaluable when I'm running from the guards or I wish to remain unseen.

I had just returned from the Imperial City, where I was contracted to murder a Skooma addict, a High Elf named Faelian. It was an easy assignment, as his wife was very forthcoming with information, and my target secluded himself in an empty house, securing my bonus.

I walked to Ocheeva's quarters. She was still awake, despite the late hour, so I knocked gently on her door.

"Come," I heard her call. I entered the room, quietly closing the door behind me. She was sitting at her desk, pouring over reports and new contracts. She works so hard for us, our Den-Mother, and we all know it and are grateful.

"Ah, Eveandril, you're back from your contract. Congratulations on a job well done; you managed to secure your kill without alerting the guards and with no witnesses. Here is your payment, and a very special bow as your bonus," she handed me a purse of coins and a steel bow that glowed green with enchantment. "It will damage your target's mana as well as infect their bloodstream. They will also become more susceptible to poison. Hunt well, my sister," I left her to her work.

I felt my stomach complain at its emptiness, but I refused the call.

It was four years ago today my sister was murdered in her sleep, and it had been fifteen years since my mother was killed. I found it amazing how all my grief is contained in one day.

To mourn them, I had created a ritual of my own, using what I remembered of them. The first part of my ritual is my disguise, the amulet, which was my first enchanted item of masking, which I would keep on my person, but not wear, to remember the day I had revealed myself to my 'father.' Secondly, I fast for a week, to commemorate my time at the Waterfront and brief stay in Skingrad. Before the last section of my ritual, I sharpen Heart's Woe and oil its scabbard, remembering how my mother used to do the same every night, but also reminding me of how it failed to protect my sister from death. The last part of my mourning consists of vigorous training, in the hope that these events will not be repeated.

I paused in the Training Hall, praying silently.

_Mother, I cannot express in words how much I love you. I had hoped to grow and prosper with your guiding hand, but alas that was not to be. I am grateful for the time we had together, and yet I still wish for you to have been there, to stop Father from casting us out and sending an assassin after us and to help me become the woman you wished for. I thank you for all you have done for me, shaping my life in the best way you could, but I wish I had payed more attention to your lessons and appreciated you love more. I wish I could have stopped him before the vial was poured into your wine; I wish I was not the child then, but the woman I am now. Sometimes, I wonder if this is how you pictured me as an adult, a cold-blooded killer. I will never know if my life would be different, had you or Melyndra not been killed. I love you so much. I miss you._

_Dearest Melyndra, I mostly do not speak your name, as the word only brings painful memories. I do not wish you to be here with me, and yet I sometimes crave your presence. Your heart is too kind for this place, but in these times I feel as if you are the only one who understands me. The others are kind, but I do not feel the same connection with them as I had with you. You were my sanity, my heart's companion. We were kindred spirits; we always knew what the other was thinking, and rarely needed to express anything in words. No one could be the same; no one will fill your place completely. I hope the after-life is better than this imperfect world I live in. I love you and I miss you so much._

I started the painful process of training without rest. In the training I found a little peace of mind.

When I almost collapsed from exhaustion and replaced my blade in its scabbard, I realized I was crying, a rare occurrence. The tears ran down my cheeks and clung to my hair. I sat in the corner of the room, knees to my chest, head bowed, body shaking from silent sobs. Little droplets squeezed through my closed eyes, dancing on my dark red lashes, jumped off them, tracing my cheekbones and skirting my quivering mouth before falling and catching themselves on the tips of my sanguine waves.

I don't know how long I sat there, alone, thinking about those I had lost, praying for them. I had not lost loved ones to death only, but also to revenge; in revenge I was blinded. I forgot the one last person I cared for in Kvatch to protect him from the assassin. I had not told him where I was going, in case the assassin tried to extract information, and, when my boy refused, Kim would kill him. I knew my boy would not tell anyone where I had gone, had I told him. That was why I loved him; he would never betray me. He was the only other person I trusted.

Suddenly, I heard shouting in the Commons. It was not joyous shouting, they sounded worried.

I dashed away the tears before sprinting out of the Training Hall. The sight that greeted me was far from pleasant. Talaendril was dragging Gogron and M'raaj-Dar into the centre of the room, crying for help at the top of her lungs.

I ran to them. Gogron was writhing on the ground, and arrow embedded deep in his left arm, but M'raaj-Dar was barely moving.

"What happened?" I asked Talaendril quickly.

"I don't know! I found them outside. Gogron keeps babbling about an attack and M'raaj-Dar was simply muttering 'it was him' over and over again. Please help them!"

I pulled out the arrow from Gogron's arm and examined it.

_Shit! It's poisoned! Wait a moment, this smells familiar..._

"Talaendril! Grab my Alchemy kit and rouse Vicente and the others; I'll need all the help I can get!"

She moved off in the direction of the sleeping quarters.

I heard a gasp behind me as Ocheeva came running, alerted by Talaendril's cries.

"Ocheeva, find some bandages, some hot water, and something to sterilize these wounds!" I added as I found several cuts on M'raaj-Dar's arms, chest and one across his nose. She scurried off to find these items as Talaendril brought me the Alchemy kit, Vicente, Teinaava and Antoinetta trailing behind her.

I set up the kit and proceeded to test the poison, trying to see what properties it had and what potion would cure it.

"Teinaava, Antoinetta, go get something for put Gogron and M'raaj-Dar on! A mattress, a pillow, anything! Quickly!" I added needlessly, as both were already on their way.

"Vicente, check their cuts, and see if there's any infection. I want to know the symptoms of this poison," he moved with a speed I had never before seen.

After everyone had come with the items I had asked for, I set to work making our patients comfortable. I placed them on the mattresses and pillows Antoinetta and Teinaava brought and washed, sterilized and bandaged their wounds with Ocheeva's help. Vicente informed me of symptoms I had observed once before. _No! It can't be!_

"Can you cure them?" Ocheeva was keeping a calm air.

"I don't know. I don't recognize this poison's properties." I didn't have a cure.

I managed to stabilize Gogron and M'raaj-Dar's conditions and both were sleeping soundly, but the poison remained in their systems. They would be dead before the dawn of the second day if I couldn't find a way to help them.

The whole sanctuary was grim, but Talaendril was in tears. She loved Gogron, though she did not admit it. I knew this because of the way she looked at him, and he at her. Inter-racial couples were frowned upon in normal society, but there were no such rules here. At first I had wondered if Sithis forbade any relations between Dark Brother and Dark Sister, but it seemed that this was not the case.

"What do we do now?" Vicente asked in his ever-calm voice. This man was the closest thing to a father I have ever had. Even my foster parents felt more like older siblings instead of parents.

"We cannot just stand here and do nothing!" Talaendril's voice was quavering.

"There is one person who I think can help," I finished bandaging Gogron's arm.

"Who do you mean, Eva?" Antoinetta had lost all her childish air and I saw the serious woman inside of that bubbly little sister.

"Lucien is versed in more poisons than I am. I will ride for Fort Farragut immediately."

"But we need you here, can no one else go?" Antoinetta asked.

"I am the swiftest runner and I am not needed here, for though I can heal and am an alchemist, there is nothing I can do for them. You all have ways of helping them while all I could do would be to stand, pace and worry. You must see my logic!"

"But what if they relapse?" Teinaava spoke, and I noticed he was barely holding onto a calm exterior.

"There is nothing else I can do. They will be fine, and if they do relapse, Talaendril knows enough healing to help them. I should be back in a couple hours at most," I bolted for the ladder before my Brothers or Sisters convinced me otherwise. Caring not if the guards saw me undisguised, I ran out the gates to the town, jumped on my horse who was waiting outside, and dashed to the fort.

~{::}~

I arrived at Fort Farragut half-an-hour later, after a hard ride through forest. My horse was panting, for though it was a short distance between the fort and Cheydinhal, I had pushed her to a great speed.

I passed the front entrance, instead looking for a hidden exit, one that I knew a man like Lucien would have. It wasn't long before I found a tree with a side that shimmered slightly. I wouldn't have noticed it had I not been trained in magic.

I stepped through the screen of Illusion magic and found a metal trapdoor.

I immediately yanked it open and hastily climbed down the ladder.

A startled-looking Lucien sat at a table, paper strewn everywhere and a glass of wine at his lips.

In the corner of the room was a bed, next to it a bookshelf filled with many books. There was a chest to my right and a cupboard next to it. The walls of this place were decorated with hangings, all with the same Black Hand symbol. I saw the same magicka protecting this room as the Sanctuary has.

He stood, replacing the glass on the table, and swiftly walked toward me.

"My dear Sister, what is wrong? I doubt this visit is purely a casual one," though he did not show it, I sensed a concerned air about him.

"It's M'raaj-Dar and Gogron," I gasped, "they've been poisoned!"

"By whom?" his deep voice had a deadly quality to it.

"I don't know, but the poison is one I'm not familiar with. Please, Lucien, we need your help," that was the first time I used his name. In my worry, I had forgotten all formality.

"We will leave immediately, but let me first gather some ingredients and my Alchemy kit."

I helped him with the task, and I noticed he grabbed a few papers as well. _Cure recipes? _I didn't have time to dwell on it, as we were racing up the ladder and out into the cold night air.

"My horse is just over here," I gestured to the road.

"We shall take my mare, she is fresh and fast. Come! She is over here," he led me into the forest and to a clearing only a little way inside. There a beautiful mare stood, with eyes of sanguine and a coat as black as the void. She greeted Lucien with a shake of her mane and trotted up to us. I was startled by the intelligence she showed when she studied me with careful eyes. Satisfied that I posed no threat, she butted her head against Lucien's arm.

He saddled her and placed a bridle over her nose.

"Come, we must ride as quickly as we can if we want to save our Brothers," he helped me into the saddle and jumped gracefully onto Shadowmere's back behind me.

He pressed his heel gently into the mare's side, and she suddenly galloped full pace, like an arrow shot from a full-drawn bow. I couldn't believe how fast she was, she was absolutely amazing. We covered ground as if we were flying above it, and arrived in Cheydinhal a scant fifteen minutes later.

As soon as she slid to a stop, I leapt from the saddle, Lucien just behind me, and bolted for the gate to the city. Again, we didn't care if the guards noticed a hooded figure and a girl in Dark Brotherhood armour running into the abandoned house; our Brothers were more important that secrecy. The guards could be either bribed or killed later.

We raced to the well entrance and dropped down the last few rungs. Talaendril, Antoinetta and Ocheeva were caring for our Brothers, and Teinaava and Vicente were talking in hushed tones.

"Speaker! Thank the Night Mother you are here," Vicente walked quickly to where we stood by our patients.

"Do you have the poisoned weapon?" Lucien began to unpack his Alchemy kit.

"We have the arrow that pierced Gogron's arm," Antoinetta handed Lucien the deadly missile.

It seemed like an age until Lucien stood and sighed.

"I know this poison well," he said, choosing his words with care.

"Can you cure them, then?" Talaendril asked hopefully.

"Forgive me, Sister, but there is no known cure. All attempts at saving a poisoned man have failed," Lucien bowed his head regretfully.

"No," whispered Talaendril.

"What are the components in the poison?" I turned to Lucien as Talaedril sank to the ground in woe.

"What do you wish to accomplish by knowing this?" there was sadness in those dark eyes, a regretful hint.

"Just tell me!" I was ordering a _Speaker_ to tell me. I must have had a death wish.

"Well, I have the recipe here," he handed me one of the slips of parchment.

I studied it for a few moments.

"Is there a secluded place I can work in?" I asked all there.

"I will show you," Lucien packed his kit and led me to a wall at the back of the Sanctuary, next to Vicente's room. He pushed a block shaped vaguely like a dagger. Suddenly, the wall disappeared, revealing a room filled with ingredients and alchemy kits.

"I come to this place when I am here, to ease my mind after a day of work," he motioned me into the room.

It was bigger than I had thought, easily fitting the two of us.

"This is perfect," I started to gather the ingredients used in the poison.

Lucien didn't leave me, as I had expected, but he stayed and helped, the two of us working through the night.

Finally, as daybreak beckoned, we had concocted what looked like a cure. We weren't sure if it would work, but it was damn well better than just watching our Brothers dying. We had tested it on blood samples from both victims, and it had worked, but we couldn't know for sure how it would affect the blood inside the body. Either it would cure them, or kill them immediately.

In the commons, I saw Talaendril, Ocheeva and Teinaava sharing a small meal. Vicente and Antoinetta were watching Gogron and M'raaj-Dar.

"Do you have a cure?" Talaendril's voice was strained. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying.

"Well, it's as close as we can get," I saw that M'raaj-Dar was awake. His big amber eyes gazed at me with a calm knowledge.

"Please, Sister, let me take the first dose. If it doesn't work, you will still have a chance to save Gogron," his usually growly voice was weak and he said this in almost a whisper.

His comment shocked me at first. I was saddened to think that he had to be close to death to admit his affection towards his Family.

I did as he wished. I pressed a sterilized blade to his arm, where I then placed a hollow needle in the cut. I carefully poured the antidote down the needle and into his bloodstream. His eyes closed, his body became more relaxed as I replaced the needle, vial and dagger on a cloth on the floor.

We all sat, holding our breaths, by M'raaj-Dar, our Khajiit Brother. Years seemed to pass until his eyes flickered open once more, a grin spreading over his features.

"It seems this one will survive to kill again," his voice was stronger than before, but still weaker than usual.

I repeated the process of administering the antidote on Gogron. The cure was affecting his body faster than it had M'raaj-Dar. The Orc was soon standing and crushing me in a massive hug.

I was too relieved to care if any of my ribs were broken.

Later, after a celebratory midnight meal, where I secretly ate nothing, I sought a place where I could be alone. Again, the Training Hall was empty, as everyone was sleeping.

I began my process of mourning again. I prayed, and trained, this time forgoing the sharpening of my blade, until I could barely stand. I then sat quietly in the corner of the room, head bowed to my knees, thinking of how I nearly lost two Brothers to this day.

_Why must the gods torture me so? Why today, of all days?_

I thought of my mother, my sister, my boy. It was still too painful to say his name, love him as I might. I don't think I could ever love someone so much.

Tears welled up in my eyes before trickling down my cheeks. One stray droplet slid down my nose and hung on the tip. It stayed there for a few seconds and then jumped off to join the others on my long hair. Quietly sobbing, I didn't notice anyone enter the room until I felt an arm slide around me comfortingly.

I opened my eyes and raised my head to see a blurry figure. I wiped away the tears, and I was surprised to see who it was.

"Why do you cry so, my dear Sister? Have we not saved the lives of our Brothers?" Lucien deep voice calmed me somewhat.

"I do not wish to seem ungrateful for their recovery. I am happy to see them alive and well, but before all this happened, I was sitting here, mourning for those I lost many years ago yesterday, when everything I loved was taken from me.

"Fifteen years ago, my mother was poisoned. I knew who the murderer was and stole the vial off of him. I smelled its contents and knew she was murdered. It was the same poison that Gogron and M'raaj-Dar were infected with. I have spent many years trying to find out who did this, but to no avail. If I saw the man, I would recognize him and probably kill him on the spot," there was a murderous quality to my voice that was still quivering slightly from sadness.

"It has also been four years since my sister was killed," _and four years since I last saw _him_._ "I have claimed my revenge for that, but I still miss her. She was the only one who truly understood me. She was the kindest heart I have ever known. Two days after the day of her death, she was supposed to marry her love. He was a kind man, son of a merchant, and he loved her dearly. She was infatuated by him, and it wasn't long before they were betrothed. Sometimes, I think what would have happened if I had been with her, at the time of the murder. I wonder if we would have survived, or both been killed," Why was I telling him this? I bowed my head again, hiding the tears that threatened to pour down my face at the thought of my sister.

"Eveandril," he said no more as he pulled me into a soft embrace. I buried my head against his chest, grateful for his warmth and comfort.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when he finally broke the embrace, I thought it too soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Midnight

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers and readers! I hope this chapter's okay, I've been franticly writing to try and get this in before Christmas tomorrow. Thanks again for reading! =)**

Chapter 7

It's been nearly a month since M'raaj-Dar and Gogron were poisoned, and they're already back accepting contracts. M'raaj-Dar had even apologized for how he had treated me when I first came.

I was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a meal with my Siblings, speaking about our latest contracts. I told them of my task to kill the warlord Roderick in his base, Fort Sutch. I had had to replace the Redguard's medicine with poison without any of his henchmen noticing me, an easy venture for one who was versed in Illusion. As a reward, Ocheeva had given me a sizable amount of gold and a beautiful gown she called the Deceiver's Finery. I had also helped Teinaava and Ocheeva track down an old friend of theirs. Well, his refusal to carry out an assassination for the Argonian Royal Court and ultimate betrayal to the Shadowscales led to their friendship ending. As they still had feelings for the renegade, they sent me instead to murder him and take his heart as proof of the deed. I did as they wished, and refused the ex-Shadowscale's offer of survival.

"I wish to thank you again, Eva, for all you have done for us. You saved the lives of our beloved Brothers and you have helped Ocheeva and me reward the punishment worthy of that renegade Shadowscale," Teinaava grinned at me, a slight sadness to his eye as he thought of the Argonian he spent most of his life with.

"Lucien did most of the work with the antidote, I only helped," I said, my pointed ears burning with embarrassment and pride. "And it was a pleasure to help you two. I am just grateful to have everyone here, alive and well."

"Aw, don't be modest! If it hadn't 'ave been for ya, M'raaj-Dar and I'd 'ave been long cold in the ground; you were the one who had the desperate idea to create the cure! I'm sure as Oblivion glad to be here, aren't you, M'raaj-Dar," Gogron boomed, as always.

"This one is simply thankful to be breathing and enjoying a meal with his Family," M'raaj-Dar shrugged.

We all retired to the commons after our breakfast. As the others talked, I found myself thinking more and more of Lucien. I hadn't seen him since we were in the Training Room, and, though I hate to admit it to myself, I miss his presence. He listened to my tale, and had comforted me in my time of need, and for that I was grateful.

Antoinetta roused me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Eva would you like to do some weapons training?" she was the most skilled with the dagger out of all of us here.

"Sure," I replied, mentally shaking my head to clear it of these thoughts.

We excused ourselves from the table and made our way to the Training Hall. There, we spent a few hours training with wooden daggers, and afterwards joined our Family in the Common Room. Cups of coffee and tea were poured and we sat nursing them and speaking of strange topics.

"Last year, I had to kill a man who had eaten some poor soul's daughter. This man even tried to eat me! It was just as well he was in a secluded area when he tried, or I might have had to forfeit the bonus!" Antoinetta laughed.

"What's everyone's problem with cannibalism? So long as you don't eat the brain, human meat is the same as any other," I said, just for the sake of argument. I hated cannibalism, but I just wanted to see where this conversation would turn next. "Why is eating cows or pigs different from eating a human?"

"So many people are starving while nobles are getting fat off of their hardship," Talaendril piped up.

"What if we fed all the fat nobles to the starving villagers?" Gogron continued the topic.

"We would solve both problems of hunger and snooty nobles. And when these are taken care of," M'raaj-Dar grinned savagely, pausing for effect, but Ocheeva interrupted.

"We could revert back to the normal meats, like cows, chickens and pigs!" we all burst out laughing. We talk of the strangest things sometimes.

"What an interesting topic. Being a drinker of blood, would I classify as a cannibal?" Vicente put on a mock hurt tone.

"Well, do you eat the meat of your victims?" I grinned mischievously.

"No, I just take the blood," he smiled, showing his small, pointed fangs.

"Then you're only a vampire, not a cannibal," I said, matter-of-factly.

"And that's better?"

"Yeah, vampires are better behaved!" Antoinetta managed to say before she doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Tea or coffee, Vicente?" Ocheeva asked changing the topic before it got out of hand.

"Coffee, thank you," he sat on one of the many comfortable chairs surrounding a coffee table.

"Have any new contracts come in yet?" I had been in the Sanctuary for over two weeks without so much as a small assignment.

"Yes, there's a couple that need completing, but I've already tasked Talaendril and Gogron with them," Vicente seemed to understand my restlessness.

"If you'd come to my quarters later, there's something we need to discuss," Ocheeva smiled at me.

_Was my completion of the last contract so unsatisfactory that they won't give me another? Or is this about something else?_

Ever since my promotion to Eliminator, I've been taking contracts from Ocheeva. I was surprised when all my family had not been jealous, instead were just happy to see me excel in what I was doing.

~{::}~

I knocked on Ocheeva's door, slightly nervous.

"Come in, Eveandril," Ocheeva was the only one in this sanctuary that still called me by my full name, the others instead calling me 'Eva.' She was who she was, and she preferred to call me by my full name, which I didn't mind at all.

Ocheeva was looking unusually mischievous when she motioned me to sit on one of the chairs at her table.

"Do you like parties?" she grinned widely when I shot her a surprised look, "Because you've been invited to one. Of course, you'll be killing all the other guests. Are you ready to hear more?"

"Always," I said excitedly. _A multiple target contract! This should be fun._

"Great! You need to go to the city of Skingrad to a large house known as Summitmist Manor. There, you will meet up with five very unlucky guests. Each guest has wronged their mysterious host at some point in the past. Now, he has hired us to exact his revenge.

"In order to receive your bonus, you must kill each guest secretly, one by one. If anyone sees you committing murder, the bonus is forfeit.

"The guests believe there is a chest of gold hidden in the house, and have agreed to be locked inside until one of them finds it. In fact, the guests believe the key to the manor is inside the chest, and only by satisfying their greed will they be allowed to leave. The poor fools; there is, of course, no chest of gold, and so the guests will find no key. After you arrive, the doors will be locked behind you, as everyone expects. When all the guests are dead, you will be free to leave. Any questions you have will be answered by the doorman, who is the one who contacted us. Have fun, Sister. I wish I were going with you," she grinned at me.

"Thank you, Ocheeva. I won't disappoint," I left the room, head buzzing with excitement.

After a couple hours of packing my bags and explaining my contract to my Brothers and Sisters, I left for Skingrad in an extremely good mood.

~{::}~

I was greeted by the doorman outside Summitmist Manor. He answered all my questions, gave me the key to the manor, and locked the doors behind me when I entered, wearing an old dress. The dress was one that told of lost fortune, but also of nobility, which suited my disguise perfectly as a woman who married a poor duke and came here in desperation.

I was greeted by an old woman, Matilde Petit, who I immediately disliked, though I didn't show it. She was so snooty and seemed to have a poor opinion of Elves, from the way she glared at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

I met the other guests after a brief exchange with Matilde. There was a Nord named Nels the Naughty, a Redguard named Neville, a Dunmer called Dovesi Dran and Primo Antonius, an Imperial.

Though as big as all Nords, Nels was a kind soul; he told me that Dovesi reminded him of his daughter. I was almost sorry I had to kill him, but when the time came, I enjoyed the feeling of his blood flowing over my hands.

The Redguard, Neville, was an ex-Imperial Legion soldier, very strict, and obsessed with order. He had the dark skin associated with Redguards and the black hair and dark eyes too. Though he usually cooperated with the other guests, he seemed to loath the Nord. He disliked Nels and Nels disliked him, all because of old battles. Charming him was extremely easy, despite his military background and the kill was completed without suspicion falling on me.

Dovesi was a kind Dunmer woman, who, I managed to find out, was infatuated with Primo. She was beautiful for a Dark-Elf, with dark blue skin, jet black hair and crimson eyes. She was not a noble, but she carried herself like one. _Typical, _I thought, _it is hard to find an Elf who acts like a commoner, not a stuck-up noble._

I had wondered what a rich noble like Primo was doing on a treasure hunt, but I realized that, like all rich citizens, he only wished to become wealthier, like a man with power will strive for more power. He, too, was in love with Dovesi, which worked well to my advantage.

It was quite simple to kill them all without the others knowing.

Matilde was my first kill. I had lured her into the basement, making sure the others thought I was upstairs, and slit her throat. Because Dovesi was supposed to be there with her, the murder was pinned on the poor Dunmer.

Primo and I were the only one who believed Dovesi's cries of innocence. Nels had his doubts, but Neville was convinced she was the killer.

Next, I had helped Primo and Dovesi admit their feelings towards one another, and told them to rendezvous in Dovesi and my room. I crept in while he was wooing her and killed both of them without a sound, making sure they looked as if they had taken their own lives so as to avoid the anger of Primo's father when he found out his son had run off with a Dunmer commoner.

Neville was now sure that Nels was the culprit, and so they almost came to blows, had I not stopped them. I wanted to kill them myself, not have them destroy my fun by killing themselves.

I found Nels drinking on the night after Dovesi and Primo were found dead. I joined him and, unbeknownst to Nels and Neville, who was upstairs, I slipped some poison into his drink. As he was chocking, I saw disbelief in his eyes, then the gaze turned into one of anger and finally acceptance before his body stoped shaking and the light behind his eyes extinguished forever.

I stole up the stairs to Neville's bedroom, where he was donning his Legion armour. I crept behind him and slit his throat. I stood there for a while, the thrill of the kill coursing through my veins. I could barely stand, for the feeling of bloodlust being quenched is, for lack of a better word, amazing. All this death was caused by me, by my blades and poison.

I made my way downstairs, making sure to place a nightshade flower in each of the bodies. A beautiful star-lit night greeted me as I exited the manor. Breathing the warm summer air for a moment, I sighed before activating my Chameleon spell and stole into the night.

~{::}~

The journey back to Cheydinhal felt very short in my elated state.

When I returned to the Sanctuary, I immediately made my way to Ocheeva's quarters.

"Come," was the answer to my knock.

"Ah, Eveandril! Were you successful in your goals?" she needed not ask, for she already knew the answer. Lucien had once said the Dark Brotherhood knew a great many things, and this was proof.

Ocheeva stood and pulled me into a sisterly embrace.

"Well done! Not only did you kill the five guests, you acted as an agent of terror and grief as well. You have earned you reward and bonus," she grinned proudly.

She pressed her right hand to my forehead and her left to my heart. Confused for a moment, I didn't realize what she was doing until a blue light enveloped me. I felt the embrace of the Night Mother and held it close to my heart.

"I award you with the Night Mother's Blessing. Well done, Sister," she said as she also handed me a small sack of gold.

"Thank you, Ocheeva," I said, slightly breathless, before excusing myself.

As soon as I reached the Sleeping Quarters, I plopped my bags down at the end of my bed and fell into an exhausted sleep, still in my Dark Brotherhood armour.

~{::}~

"Did you enjoy the party, Eva?" said Antoinetta with good-natured jealousy when I entered the Common Room.

"Very much; they didn't even think of accusing me, I'm just an innocent widow," I grinned maliciously.

"I wouldn't have bothered with all that stealth nonsense, I'd 'ave just," Gogron smiled as we all interrupted him.

"Run through and smashed their heads in with a hammer!" Antoinetta, Talaendril, Teinaava and I said in chorus.

"Yeah! It's more fun than sneaking in and slitting someone's throat while they sleep. I want to see the fear in their eyes as I run towards them with my hammer!" Gogron smiled.

"There is a certain satisfaction to a stealthy kill. I love feeling their pulse beneath my hand as I slit the dagger across their throat, seeing the look of terror when they awaken, realizing that they have only seconds to live," there was a maliciously gleeful tone in my voice as I said this.

"I, too, enjoy that, dear Sister," everyone turned to see who spoke. A hooded figure emerged from the shadows.

"Speaker, it is good to see you," Vicente stood and greeted Lucien.

The rest of us followed suit, all extending greetings to our Speaker.

"Ocheeva, Vicente, may I speak to you for a moment?" Lucien addressed them, but shot a glance my way as he spoke.

_Does this have something to do with my latest contract? Is he displeased at my performance?_ I felt a pang of dread at the thought. His approval had come to mean so much to me.

"Of course," Ocheeva nodded at us to resume our duties. Vicente followed behind her as the Speaker led them to Ocheeva's quarters.

I watched as the others left, Antoinetta, M'raaj-Dar and Teinaava on contracts and Talaendril and Gogron to the Training Room. Sitting on the chair nearest the fire, I decided to study one of the many spell manuals that were lying about.

~{::}~

"Eveandril, may I have a moment?" Ocheeva called me from my reading.

"Of course, Ocheeva," I was cautiously curious as to what they had spoken of. It had obviously concerned me, from the look Lucien gave me, but as to whether it was favourable or unfavourable, I didn't know.

Ocheeva led me to her quarters, and I saw that Lucien and Vicente had already left the room.

"Sit, please," her tone told nothing of what was to happen next.

"Ocheeva, what is this all about," I asked, before adding quickly, "if you don't mind my inquiring, of course."

She simply grinned at me, "a special contract has come through; that is what we were discussing: who to send. We've decided on you, considering the excellent performance you exhibited in your last two contacts."

"What do I have to do?" I was excited and intrigued by this new assignment.

"There is a High Elf by the name of Umbacano living in the Talos Plaza District of the Imperial City. He in an Ayleid artefact collector, and will do anything to get his hands on one. He is almost always surrounded by his hired mercenaries and bandits, so getting to him will be difficult. Kill him and return to me for your reward. To earn your bonus, you must not only remain unseen, you have to dispose of his bandit captain as well. Five days from now, he will be meeting with the troupe of brigands, and that is the time I recommend to strike. Oh, and do have fun," she grinned her toothy Argonian grin.

"Thank you, Sister, I'll do my best," overjoyed, I left Ocheeva to her work and proceeded to the Sleeping quarters to pack my things.

Just before dawn on the second day, I left for the Imperial City.

~{::}~

I arrived in the Elven Gardens District at midday the next day. There, I purchased a room at Luther Broad's Boarding House for ten septims.

After a quick lunch and a chat with the inn keeper, for information of course, I walked around the Talos Plaza District to find Umbacano's house.

It was quite hard to spot, despite the size, as it was hidden very well and was only accessible from a small front door. There was a guard outside the door and one on a small balcony overlooking the plaza that was in front of it. I felt the door guard's eyes upon me as I pretended to admire the city. The door to the mansion opened, revealing another mercenary. He walked up to the waiting doorman and spoke:

"I'm here to relieve you of your duties," he said.

"Good, my feet are killing me," the mercenary guarding the door said. "I'll be over at the King and Queen tavern if you need me."

I walked around the district until it was nearly dark, and I made my way to the King and Queen to enjoy a nice dinner and perhaps meet that hireling. _He could be of use to me..._

As soon as I entered the building, I spotted the mercenary from earlier sitting at the bar. I sat next to him and ordered some bread, cheese and ale.

I saw him staring, though not trying to. I smiled softly into the ale the barkeep set down in front of me. The mercenary was young, and would be considered handsome by some women, with his dark hair and blue eyes, but to me he was just another person looking to take advantage over those less fortunate. Physical appearance meant nothing to me, I judge people on who they are.

"I saw you outside a couple hours ago," he said, unable to maintain the silence any longer, "you're not from around here, are you?"

"I hail from Skingrad. I'm here to get some ingredients for my uncle's Alchemy shop, but I wanted to see the whole city because it's my first time here," I tried to sound as innocent as I could. Antoinetta and Talaendril had started giving me lessons on acting, so that I could play a part well and reduce my chances of getting caught. "What about you?"

"I'm one of Mr Umbacano's personal guards," he said, puffing out his chest with pride.

"Ooh! Do you get to stop many thieves?" I feigned interest and admiration.

"Hardly a day goes by that I don't kill an assassin or burglar," ignoring his obvious exaggeration, I stared at him with the appearance of awe.

The barkeep placed a large platter of food in front of me. I reached for my purse, but Mr 'Personal Guard' stilled my hand and instead fumbled inside one of his pockets, producing some coins to pay for my meal.

I murmured my thanks, slightly proud of myself because I managed to blush.

"Thank you. Would you like to share dinner? The innkeeper seems to have placed a little too much food for just me alone," I lifted my eyes to meet his.

We shared the meal and spoke much. I learned from Michael -the mercenary- that Umbacano would be leaving tonight at midnight, earlier than Ocheeva had said.

_All my planning, useless! I'll have to think of something quick! Oh ho ho! There's an idea..._

"Thank you once more for the meal," I smiled sweetly at him, knowing full well that he would take advantage of a girl in debt, "is there any way I can repay you?" Batting my eyelashes at him, I saw him contemplating his next move. "Oh my! It is already dark outside! I really must get back to the Elven Gardens District. I've booked a room for the night at Luther Broad's," I said regrettably as I stood.

"A beautiful woman should not walk these streets alone," he rose from his stool. "Would you like me to escort you back to the inn?"

"How could I refuse an offer from a real guard?" exiting the inn, we walked through the night to the boarding house.

He followed me upstairs and as I entered my small room, he closed the door behind me. I passed the bed and instead sat at the table, pouring two goblets of cheap wine. Unbeknownst to him, I poured a small pink vile of a strong sleeping potion into his cup.

"Would you join me for a glass of wine?" I smiled at him, holding out a goblet.

He accepted the drink with a grin and soon the goblet was empty and he was laying face-down on the floor, fast asleep.

After scattering various pieces of clothing around and placing Michael on the bed to secure my alibi, I changed into my Dark Brotherhood armour, discarded my disguise and stole into the night.

It was almost midnight.

~{::}~

I followed Umbacano to his destination, waiting just outside the camp until I saw him enter the bandit captain's tent, alone. Now was the time to strike.

Keeping to the shadows, I crept into the tent. Umbacano and the captain were in deep conversation so it was easy to creep into a corner to await the perfect time to strike.

I heard movement behind me and before I could slip my Ring of the Shadows on, I felt Silence and Paralysis spells course over me before I was surrounded by Imperial Guards.

I was hit over the head with something hard and blacked out.

**A/N Oooh! Cliff-hanger! I'll write the next chapter after Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Caged Bird Never Sings

**A/N Happy New Year! Thank you all for reading, and I especially thank my reviewers xXlvana BraginskiXx and goldenmoonlight007. =)**

Chapter 8

Darkness, impenetrable darkness; it surrounded me, engulfing me in its black depths. Suddenly, I was aware of chains on my arms and legs, of clothes pressing against my skin, of the sound of water dripping into a puddle. I tried to open my eyes, to move my head, but every movement resulted in pain flaring up in the back of my skull. _What happened?_

Amazingly, I managed to finally open my eyes, after a few moments of silent pain. The world was hazy at first, but soon the images cleared, revealing a small stone room. It was cold and damp, and I was conscious of the water I had heard earlier dripping into a small, clay pitcher. It was sitting atop a small, rickety, wooden table. Next to the table was a three-legged stool, which had presumably lost a leg sometime in the past. What little light could be seen was provided by a tiny, barred window and a single candle outside a rusty iron gate. _Where am I? This is certainly not the Sanctuary... _My brain was having a hard time putting this room to words. I knew this place, yet I couldn't identify it. Then, it hit me. _I'm in the Imperial Prison! How did I end up here?_

Suddenly, the images came swarming into my mind, remembering my journey, my decoy, my last thoughts before I was knocked out. The rush of pictures sent my head spinning, resulting in a worse headache. I gritted my teeth, but a groan still escaped me.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a voice from outside the cage echoed to my sensitive ears. An Imperial in jailor's apparel appeared behind the bars. "John!" I winced as he shouted, the sudden noise sending me into a worse state of pain than I already was in, "this one's awake. Get the Captain!"

I was left in a wonderful silence while the one called 'John' fetched the captain of the guard, I assumed.

My first failed contract. _But how did they know when I would be there? How did they know who I would kill? Did I simply make a mistake, or was I betrayed? Was it the person who attacked my Family members? Did they hold a grudge against the Dark Brotherhood?_ Unfortunately, neither Gogron nor M'raaj-Dar could identify their attacker, so we never knew who to hunt.

Undoubtedly, the Black Horse Courier would have picked up on this one pretty quickly. _'Dark Brotherhood assassination foiled by alert guards,' _it probably would have read. Had I not been chained up like an animal, I would have moved to sit in the corner. Alas, I was tied so that when I sat on the floor, my hands would be raised above my head. Lying down was out of the question.

I felt something pressing lightly against my breast. _Ah, my old friend, _I smiled as I thought of the small but strong lockpick hidden in my smallclothes. It had always aided me when I was sitting in a cold cell after an unfortunate burglary.

"She's in here, Sir," I heard a voice echoing through the building.

"Ah, the 'famous' Nightshade is finally in chains," an Imperial in Captain's armour stood at the open gate. _So, I have a name amongst the people._ "Tell me, is this how you imagined your future to be when you first joined that guild of bandits?"

"The Dark Brotherhood is better than a guild of bandits! We kill only those who deserve it," I spat at him. _This one looks quite deserving of a good knife to the eye._

"Do you really believe that? It is a pity for one as young as you to be in such a _dreadful_ place. I come here now to offer you your freedom," he chuckled slightly at my raised eyebrow.

"You scum don't offer a valuable prisoner freedom without an anchor attached to their leg," his chuckle turned to a dark laugh.

"You shouldn't use such insults," he clicked his tongue at me, "and what makes you think you're valuable?"

"I'm not as daft as you think I am; I know you need the information I have, but I won't tell you for all the gold in Tamriel!" anger showed in his eyes briefly, but was replaced by a smug expression.

"Ah, but we already know everything," he threw a leather-bound book on the table. _My journal, _I realized. "So why don't you just tell us the rest, and you'll be free," frustration swept across his face as I started to laugh.

"My, my, my! Aren't you a good actor! I would have believed you, had I not known that my journal," I nodded my head at the book, "is written in a language only I understand in the whole of Cyrodiil," my laughter was entirely humourless. _Well, _I corrected myself silently, _I'm one of two living people who can desipher it, the third having died some time ago._

The captain's face turned red in a fit of anger.

"Torture her! See if we can't beat the information out of her," he turned on his heel and stormed out of the cellblock.

Hours upon hours of torture went by in a haze of pain, and when they finally ceased, the captain came again.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" his every move showed frustration.

I smiled at him, seeing the anger flare up at my amusement. "I wouldn't bother with all this torture nonsense if I were you; for I will tell you everything I know when I'm an Orismer princess in Oblivion!" I think I might have gone a little mad again. The first time was long ago, when I had journeyed across Lake Rumare searching for a rumour and finding a god.

"We'll see," was all he said as he walked away in a forced calm state.

~{::}~

It had been three days and the captain was getting restless. Not only had I said nothing, but he had gathered that I was also one of the highest ranking assassins in my Sanctuary. Luckily, he didn't know where that Sanctuary was, or he would have had no need for me. He wanted names, locations and details, and I was content in answering his questions with witty remarks. Somehow, I retained some of my sanity by listening to the birds outside my window, counting the stone blocks in my cell and drawing pictures in the dust.

There was a man in the cell across from me. He was muttering angrily and pacing to and fro, back and forth, in his little cage.

"So," I said, trying to take my mind off of what was to come, "what are you in for?"

"So I wanted revenge; so I wanted him dead! I contacted the Dark Brotherhood and the guards came in and threw me in here!" his eyes burned with anger. "That bastard is going to pay once I'm out of here. Rufio's going to pay for what he did to my daughter!"

"Worry not, friend," I said softly, though loud enough so that he could hear me, "the deed is done and Rufio has payed the price for his acts."

The man turned to me, "you... you're the one they threw in here for the Umbacano incident! You're the assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

"I am indeed. I saw to your contract personally. Rest easy, friend. Mourn your child in peace," I felt sorry for this man; he only wanted revenge, but soon, as I myself had realized, he would know that revenge was not the answer to his problems, it would not bring his daughter back nor would it give him peace of mind.

Relieved, he sat in the corner, head bowed, and was silent for many an hour, leaving me to my ponderings.

I wondered if or when I could escape. Either my Family had not received news of my capture, or they couldn't rescue me yet. Hoping that the former was right, I awaited my next round of torture with a resigned mind.

But the torturers didn't come, only a guard with food and water, which I hadn't been allowed for the past few days. Even the stale bread and mouldy cheese tasted good to my starved tongue. I drank the water as if it were the sweetest substance on Nirn. But that was an idiotic thing to do, for too late I realized that the water had been spiked with a paralysis potion.

The captain came and performed a new method of torture, one that took all of my resolve to overcome. I don't know how I survived, but somehow, I did. After he was done, a couple guards came in and unchained me from the wall, but the cuffs on my hands remained, as they held a Silence spell. I curled up in the corner, staring into nothingness, waiting for the bliss of sleep to overcome my tired and defiled body and soul.

~{::}~

Lucien sat at his table, pouring over all the reports and new contracts that plagued him every day. He sipped at his wine as he read another report about a Dark Brother being killed by the traitor. There were notices of completed contracts from Ocheeva and Vicente, and yet Eveandil's was noticeably absent. This worried him slightly, for she had never spent more than a few days without reporting on her progress.

He sighed slightly. She had been on his mind since the encounter in the Training room over a month ago. Why, he did not know. She was a good assassin, probably the best he had seen for some time, but that was not the reason. Perhaps it was the way she had shown utter devotion to her Family as she searched for a cure for M'raaj-Dar and Gogron, or the way she carried out every contract with skill and pleasure. Or was it the quiet sadness in her eyes as she spoke to him of her family. Maybe, it was something else.

He had no time to dwell on the thought, as suddenly the trapdoor opened, revealing the Listener.

"Welcome, Listener. I did not expect the pleasure of your acquaintance," Lucien bowed his head respectfully.

"Lucien, I received a report a few days ago; I think you should know this. One from your Sanctuary has been captured during a contract and is currently being held in the Imperial City Prison," Ungolim began, nervous and angry.

"I have received no such note. Of whom do you speak?" Lucien felt a pang of dread, wondering if the captured assassin was who he was thinking of.

"I'm afraid she's the one that was sent on the Umbacano assignment. Eveandril, I believe," Lucien stood at the words.

"How did this happen?"

"It seems the guards were tipped off as to when and where the deed would take place and who it would be performed by. My sources say that she was paralysed and silenced when they dragged her to the prison," Ungolim watched Lucien carefully. "I think this is the work of the traitor," he added in a low voice.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Lucien motioned for Ungolim to sit, and poured a glass of wine for both of them.

"Lucien, I think we should get her out of there. They have been using outlandish methods to try to extract information from her..."

"Has she said anything yet?" Lucien interrupted the Listener.

"No, she's remained silent where others would have broken long ago," Inwardly, Lucien sighed with relief. "She's good, that one, a valuable assassin," this was a surprise, especially coming from Ungolim's mouth; he never praised anyone above a 'not bad.'

"The best," Lucien added quietly.

Ungolim either did not hear, or ignored the remark and continued, "for the sake of the Brotherhood's secrets, I think we should get her out of there."

"What methods are they using to extract this information?" said he as Ungolim shifted uncomfortably.

"I will tell you later, for I am in a hurry; I must be in Bravil by tomorrow evening. I put you in charge of the rescue."

"I'll send someone immediately."

"Good; I'll be back to discuss another matter, but that can wait until the girl's returned safely. Good luck, Lucien," Ungolim stood.

"May the Night Mother watch over you, honoured Listener," Lucien bowed his head in respect of Ungolim and the Listener climbed the ladder and disappeared into the night.

Hours of wondering who to send led to only one answer, Lucien would go himself.

~{::}~

Another day, another session, pain to me, pleasure to him; that's what happens when a pretty Elven lass is caught, whether murderer or thief. He came every day, and haunted my dreams at night. This torture was almost unbearable; I've never encountered anything like it. Should I consider myself lucky that the captain has forbidden the other guards from touching me? Or should I be hapless, for they will not end my sufferings? _These are dark days indeed._ All I could think about was an end to this torture, whatever that may be, but I would never betray the Brotherhood, no matter what. I'd die first.

I would have escaped much sooner, had they not been watching me like a bitch over her pups. Also, these cuffs held a powerful Silence spell, preventing me from casting any sort of magic.

The sound of metal on stone announced the arrival of the guard who supplied the prisoners with food and water. Today, though, he passed my cell. _So, they've given up on trying to poison me. _Ever since the first encounter with the paralysis poison, I'd avoided all food and water, but they kept supplying it, tempting me.

In the moments of quiet after the guard left, but before the captain arrived, I sought my Spirit for the first time since I met the Brotherhood.

_Oh Spirit! What is to happen to me? Will I ever survive this place?_

"_Worry not, child, for help is on its way. Stay strong and you will survive. Remember this place, for greatness lies in wait," _the deep voice of my Spirit was a relief from all the rough dialects the guards had. But its final remark made little sense to me. Then again, my Spirit had always been vague when talking of the future.

Birds tweeted outside the small window of my cell. I stood and looked out the tiny opening, watching the birds of many feathers dancing together on the wind. How I wished I was flying with them instead of watching from a prison.

Shouts, the clanking of metal and the scraping of locks told of the change of the guard. The Imperial guard I hated the most, besides the captain of course, stood outside my cell and began his three-hour shift.

"Hello there, I hope the accommodations are comfortable," he always taunted me, trying to loosen my tongue in anger. "How long have you been here? Five days? A week? And still your little friends do not help you. Now why would that be?"

"How do you know they're not here?" I moved closer, laying a hand on one of the bars. Movement showed in the corner of my eye, almost invisible. "My Brother or Sister might be standing right behind you, waiting for the opportunity to strike."

"Bah! You won't scare me with your fables and lies!"

"How do you know I'm lying? For all you know, a friend of mine might have their dagger at your throat, but you won't know it until you feel the blood draining from your body, see the lovely sanguine of your life fall onto the floor, your lifeless body soon following," as if on cue, a cut suddenly appeared on the guard's neck. He clutched at the wound as blood poured out onto his hands and light brown hair, staining them red. I smiled slightly as a cloaked, hooded figure materialized just outside the bars.

Lucien picked the lock on the door with deft hands and soon he was removing the cuffs from my hands. We needed no words, for we knew what had to be done; talking would only jeopardise our situation. There was time for explanation later, when we were out of this hell-hole.

I attempted to cast my Chameleon spell, but lack of food and water enhanced the weakened state I was already in from the torture, so I couldn't cast even the simplest of spells. A small grunt of annoyance was the only sound he made before grabbing my arm and casting his own spell. I felt the spell falling over us like a cloak.

We slipped into the main office of the building. Upon entering, I was hit by a wave of nausea and dizziness. My limbs felt heavy, as if they were drawn to the ground, and my head spun and pulsated. I nearly collapsed, but he held me up, gently guiding me towards the door to the outside world.

We crept out of the building, never breaking contact, for I would become visible to everyone if that was the case. I needed much support from him, as my body was damaged from the methods they used to extract information. It felt strange to be the one needing help instead of supplying it. I was also used to having to carry my own weight and not have a hand to help me when in need.

The guards did not hear us, nor did they see us.

When out of the Imperial Prison, he pressed a small ring into my hand. It was one of my disguises - the tin ring.

"We have everything from your room at Luther's back in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary," he explained quietly as we skirted the building to the far side of the prison. Ahead of us there was a steep decline to where his horse was waiting. I slipped on the ring and followed him- well, more fell after him- down the hill. Once at the bottom, we mounted Shadowmere and rode as fast as she would take us in the direction of Cheydinhal.

I remember little of that journey, for most of the time I was either sleeping or in a hazed state of exhaustion. What I do recall, though, was hard riding through the night until the sun kissed the eastern sky, of his arms around me so I wouldn't fall out of the saddle.

We arrived at Fort Farragut one morning just as the pink of dawn showed on the horizon.

Lucien helped me to the trapdoor, and soon I felt warm blankets around me and as the darkness beckoned, I finally felt safe.


	10. Chapter 9: Fort Farragut

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! And also to those who've added me to story alert, author alert, and favourite story! I love you all =)**

Chapter 9

I couldn't see; there was no light for me to make out any shapes. I couldn't breathe; there was no air in this place. I fell to a cold ground, heaving, begging for air. My final gasping breath was the only sound I heard before the even darker depths of death closed in on me.

Suddenly, a bright flashed, leaving me blinded for a moment. Air filled my starved body. As quickly as it came, the light disappeared, leaving me in darkness again, only this time I was aware of shapes moving. The silence was loud in my ears as I moved forward to investigate. A shadow moved up to an unwary figure. The sound that followed was deafening in the complete quiet of the place. Battle cries, clashing of blades, knives hitting targets, gushing blood, all these noises followed. I couldn't help; I couldn't save them, though I wanted to.

I suddenly found myself standing over a pool of blood, its sanguine depths glistening in a strange red light. Shrouded figures lay beside it, their blood pouring onto the floor. Features hidden, the still figures, broken and bloodied, were as dark as the surroundings, and as I watched, their eyes started to appear from the black depths, showing sadness, anger, and compassion. Before I could mourn them, I saw a figure in the corner of my eye.

As I turned to see what it was, a black horse materialized in front of me. On an impulse, I mounted the steed and rode. I was conscious of someone behind me in the saddle, their arms around me, gripping the bridle and guiding the horse to a secure location. We were running from something, some injustice. Death and destruction followed.

~{::}~

I awoke from my nightmare with a cry. For a moment, the room seemed strange to me. Then I realized where I was – Fort Farragut.

I felt a hand slide into mine. I sat up to see who it was. A little too quickly, though, for as soon as I was upright, the room started spinning and I fell to the pillow with a soft 'thump.'

"Hush, child, you are safe now. Rest easy; you must not strain yourself after what you endured," his low voice washed over me, soothing my aching head.

A few moments later, the smell of cooking food reached my senses. I felt Lucien reluctantly stand and watched him move over to the fire where a pot of stew bubbled.

I sat up again, but this time the room stayed where it was, and so I was able to stand and walk over to one of the open cupboards. Inside there were bowls, plates and cups as well as cutlery. I proceeded to grab a couple bowls and place them on the table.

We ate our meal, talking little. Afterwards, we cleared the table and I moved over to sit on the bed, eyes closed, with the cold of the wall seeping through the clothes I had found in one of my packs.

~{::}~

Lucien watched her in silence, pondering his next move. He knew he had to speak to her about the contract, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the details.

She was sitting on the bed with her eyes closed. He had produced a pack of hers so that she might have something more comfortable than the prison rags she was previously wearing. She had donned a lace-up shirt of blue and beige and a light brown, knee-length skirt.

She would have looked peaceful, but he could still see the injuries.

There were clear scars on her face, arms, and legs as results of the failed assignment. He had also seen cuts on her back when she had worn the torn prison shirt. One of her large, violet eyes was swollen slightly, and there was a long scar that started next to her eyebrow and ended at the tip of her mouth. A slightly healed wound showed on her bottom lip as well and one of her ears had a nick near the pointed top. Her long, sanguine hair was pushed behind both ears, probably hiding more scars.

Her slender arms showed bruises of purple and yellow. There was a long cut down the length of her right arm, where it disappeared into the cloth of her shirt, and her left-hand ring finger was swollen. She had many small gashes on them and dried blood showed on her wrists, where the restraints had rubbed. Her legs were in no better shape.

He decided that he must know who or what could have done this to her.

~{::}~

I felt the mattress dip as Lucien sat next to me. Trying to ignore the closeness, I almost missed his words.

"Eveandril, would you mind if I enquire about the contract?" his voice softened as he spoke.

"Of course, Speaker," I opened my eyes and looked at him. I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts.

"It all began at the city. When I discovered my target had decided to leave earlier than expected, I had to act fast. I followed Umbacano to the camp and stole into the tent with both him and the bandit captain in it, but when I entered, I was surrounded by guards and hit over the head with something heavy," I unconsciously rubbed the back of my head, where I could feel a small gash.

"They took me to the prison where I was chained up and questioned. When I refused to answer, they tried to torture me. It was nothing out of the ordinary at first; they starved me, got some mages and so on. One day, though, they brought me food and water, and I didn't know until too late that they poured a paralysis potion into the water," Lucien was watching me, skilfully hiding stray expression. "The captain came in and..." I paused for a second, remembering that moment and all the horror it brought, "and he enforced his... will upon me in an attempt to get me to talk. I still didn't tell them anything, though, but I don't know how long I could have survived," I stared at the far wall, though not really seeing. My mind was drawn to those days when I could think of nothing more than death.

"Eveandril," his deep voice brought me back to the present, making my heart beat more rapidly; the sound of his voice always did that to me, "I'm sorry you had to endure that," I felt a hand under my chin as he turned my head and our eyes met. He looked as if he was pondering something briefly in the pause that followed, until he leaned forward and his lips pressed against mine.

I was so startled that for a moment I forgot to respond. But soon I was drawn into the kiss, conscious of nothing else.

I felt his arms slide around my waist as I threw mine around his neck, ignoring the pain that rose in my head.

In the background, I heard the trapdoor open with a groan. Lucien pulled away, to my disappointment, and stood to welcome a hooded, robed, plump figure who was slowly climbing down the ladder, back turned to us. I was right behind my Speaker when he spoke.

"Welcome, honoured Listener," Lucien bowed his head in respect, and I followed suit. _So this is what the Listener looks like. _I had asked Vicente who the Black Hand was, and he had told me of the Speakers and the Listener.

"I see you were successful in your mission, Lucien," the Listener pushed back his cowl, revealing a fellow Bosmer with short brown hair and amber eyes. Standing next to us, he reached only to my chin in height, as I was taller than most Wood Elves.

"Lucien, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you," the Listener glanced in my direction briefly.  
>"I will leave you, then," I bowed slightly and left the room into one of the small antechambers that Lucien had shown me earlier.<p>

Inside was a small library with an Alchemy table set against the wall. I sat in one of the small, but comfortable, chairs and attempted to read, but my thoughts kept returning to Lucien. He had always interested me more than other Imperials, but when did I stop seeing him as my Brother and start thinking of him in a more... _intimate? How does one describe this?_ I knew I had admired him from the beginning, but when did we get so close? The kiss was prominent in my mind; I could almost still feel his lips on mine, his arms around me. I was eager, yet cautious, to repeat the moment. I hadn't felt this way about someone for a very long time, and I was wondering where it would take us. _You stupid girl! What are you doing to yourself? You are an assassin, and a thief too, for the Nine's sake! You shouldn't get too close to anyone, for death is common, remember?_ I thought of M'raaj-Dar and Gogron, when they had been poisoned. I had almost lost two Brothers that day._ And what of your dream? Do you think it's just a nightmare? What if it's about the future again? What if one of the hooded figures is him? _The dream had become more vivid each night, as if the moment was approaching. When I was at the pool of blood, I had started to recognize items in the room, and had begun to move closer to the bodies. Perhaps time will reveal the answer.

Snippets of the conversation between the Listener and the Speaker in the next room echoed, barely reaching my especially sensitive ears, pulling me from my thoughts.

"A contract... importance... Phillida... rose... finger... reward..." the Listener's voice almost a whisper when it reached me.

_I should not listen in on things that do not concern me._ I tried to concentrate on the pages of my book.

"Do you think she's up to the task?" I heard Lucien's voice clearly, for his voice carried better than the timid Bosmer's.

I just about forced myself to not listen, instead returning to my book. It was difficult, but I managed to keep my mind and ears from wondering. I grinned when I realized that the book I was reading was about the Daedra princes and their worship. Still smiling, I glanced over the pages until I came across a name familiar to me.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. I laid the book to rest on one of the tables and exited the room.

"Eliminator, I know it has been mere days since your previous contract," the Listener spoke, "but another assignment has come to our attention, and the Night Mother asked for you."

I gazed at him in amazement. _The Night Mother? Asking for me? An honour I surely do not deserve, especially after I failed her last task. Wait a moment; days? It's been days since I was rescued? How long was I sleeping?_

"Thank you, Listener, I hope I will be able to fulfil this contract to your expectations," I was slightly overwhelmed that our Mother had asked for me. _I just hope I will please them._

"The Speaker will fill you in on the details. I must now take my leave, for there is still much to do," the Listener abruptly turned and left via the trapdoor.

Lucien turned to me, his tone businesslike, "do you know the name Adamus Phillida?" At the negative shake of my head, he continued, "He's been a scourge on the Dark Brotherhood for too long, and it is time he joined Sithis in the Void. He's spent his entire career investigating the Brotherhood; interrupting our contracts, killing our family members. On three separate occasions, we have failed to eliminate him." _Three times? He must be powerful indeed._

"Now, Phillida's years of service have come to an end. He has retired to Leyawiin, where he still works unofficially to bring down the Brotherhood. Do you wish to help him on his journey to the Void?" he gazed at me quizzically.

"It would be an honour; I accept," I saw a look of approval briefly cross his dark eyes before it disappeared.

"There is another aspect to this mission. The Black Hand has sanctioned the Rose of Sithis," he gestured to an arrow that was lying on the table. It was longer than the arrows I normally used, and was coloured a dark red. It had an intricately carved fletching and a thick, rounded point.

"It is a magic arrow, specifically enchanted to kill its target. And in this case, the target is Phillida. As long as the arrow pierces Phillida's flesh, he will die. But it has one weakness - it cannot penetrate armour. Shoot Phillida while he is armoured, and the Rose will be wasted," I carefully held the arrow, examining it with respect.

"Travel to Leyawiin, track Phillida, learn his schedule, and when he removes his armour, let fly the Rose of Sithis," his voice dropped slightly to a more... murderous tone. "You may kill Phillida in any way, Rose or not," he continued, "and the contract is complete, but to receive a bonus, you must go beyond murder. You must send... a message to his successor. Once Phillida is dead, take the finger that bears the Imperial Legion signet ring and deposit in the desk of the successor, in his office in the Prison Barracks in the Imperial City. Do this, and the bonus is yours," he was watching me carefully.

"I will try not to disappoint," I looked him determinedly in the eye.

"Firstly, though, I think it is best you return to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary; your Brothers and Sisters are becoming worried by your absence," he said almost reluctantly. It seemed it was back to business with us. I gazed into those dark eyes one last time, noticing how he skilfully hid his emotions, but also seeing the almost hidden turmoil. He was probably thinking the same as I was.

I turned to leave, slinging my pack over my shoulder, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Eveandril," every time he said my name it sent a pleasant shiver up my spine, "I could escort you back to Cheydinhal, for I have business to attend to there," he said, but I knew he wanted to see me back safely, especially in my weakened state.

"Of course, Lucien," his name left my lips unconsciously. He seemed not to notice my little slip of the tongue and instead took my bag and followed me out the trapdoor into a warm, orange tinted evening. There was a crisp breeze, though, and I could smell the coming winter.

I followed him, limping slightly, to where Shadowmere waited, grazing on the soft grass.

We rode the mare through the forest path and to Cheydinhal. We weren't sure what to say to each other and so we remained silent. It did give me some time to think, though.

_It has been so long. Why must he affect me so? We are supposed to be assassins, trained killers with hearts as cold as our steel, and yet he does something to me; something I've been avoiding successfully for almost six years._ As much as I tried to heed my conscience's voice, I couldn't help the quickening of my heartbeat when his arms slipped around me to hold the bridle.

We arrived in Cheydinhal minutes later, just as the sun disappeared over the city's walls.

Lucien helped me off the mare and we made our way to the Sanctuary.

"Eva! Are you alright?" Antoinetta came running towards me, worry etched clearly on her face.

"I'm fine, Annie, just a little tired," I smiled at her. We had taken to calling each other by nicknames. Antoinetta we all called Annie, Talaendril was Tali, and Teinaava we called Tiny, after a conversation on how Argonians lay eggs. We hadn't found nicknames for the others yet, though.

"Antoinetta, is Ocheeva in her quarters?" Lucien moved to stand beside me.

"Speaker! I didn't notice you there," Antoinetta turned to face him. "Yes, she should be there. Now you," she spoke to me as he left, "are coming with me and we're going to get some food in you! You look half starved!" there was no point in arguing with her. Yes, I was hungry, as it had been some hours since Lucien's and my meal in Fort Farragut, but all I wanted to do was sleep. This day had taken its toll on me.

I would leave for Leyawiin as soon as I recovered.


	11. Chapter 10: Flight of the Rose

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update! I've had a friend over for two nights and OAC has been calling me and emailing me about when my lessons are and what I need to do. GAH! So much to think about and so little time to write! I was also continuously editing, and rewriting this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it. :( Ah well, I hope you all think it's not too bad. =)**

Chapter 10

I arrived in Leyawiin after a long ride through a rainy and windswept countryside. The rain never bothered me, though, and I've always enjoyed these days, especially when it's warm, because few people would be outside and a town seemed like it belonged to me.

It had been about a month since I arrived back at the Sanctuary, and my wounds had almost entirely healed. The only ones that remained were the nick in my ear, and the cut on my arm. It was nice to be able to move without pain, and I was enjoying the fresh air after weeks of being cooped up in dark rooms; the prison and the Sanctuary.

My horse shook her beautiful chestnut coat as I dismounted by the Five Riders Stables.

"The rain's not agreeing with you, girl?" I stroked her muzzle and she butted me affectionately in the chest.

Atisha, meaning 'peaceful' in elvish, had been my happy companion since I took her from the Inn of Ill Omen almost a year ago. It had taken little time to gain her loyalty, for she was not the most intelligent of animals, but it was nice not to have to walk everywhere. Besides, it gave me someone to talk to, despite her being a horse.

"Hello there!" I grinned at one of the stable boys. A small lad was he, with ginger hair and smiling green eyes.

"Greetings, miss!" he cheerfully. "Can I 'elp you wi' yer mount?"

"Thank you," I said as he abandoned the Paint Horse he was brushing and made his way to me, accepting the offered bridle of Atisha's. I placed three gold coins in his hand.

"Thank 'ee, miss!"

"Tyler!" another stable hand appeared from inside the building. He was slightly older than the other boy and had short, jet black hair, amber eyes and was holding a pail in his left hand and a rake in his right. "Stable that 'orse and when ye'r done, come ter me. I've got some more work f'r ye!"

"Coming!" I heard him run towards the stables as I turned and made my way to the gates.

The sun shone through the clouds as I entered the city, and everything glistened in the light, from the stone streets to the shops and houses to the Morning Glory that climbed every structure it could, with its deep purple flowers peaking out at random from the dark leaves.

I pushed a wet lock of hair out of my eyes and walked around, trying to find a place to stay for the next few days. Half an hour later, I was in my room at the Three Sisters' Inn. It was not an expensive room, but it was clean and comfortable.

I left the inn and explored the town for a while.

When the sun reached its zenith, I found a small, secluded area where I sat on a flat rock next to a large, crystal-clear pond, eating a shepherd's pie I had bought at the inn. There were stone steps leading into the water and houses surrounded it, allowing me some privacy. My bare feet were hanging in the cool water; it's amazing how this day had warmed up in just a matter of minutes. Suddenly, the rattle of armour and the sound of voices getting closer broke the almost-silent air.

A figure clad in white and gold Imperial Captain's armour appeared close by, in one of the alleys between the houses, a bodyguard following him, just as I hid in the shadows of another building.

He removed his gauntlets and was reaching for his helm when another guard appeared.

"Captain Phillida! The countess has asked for you," the Imperial said, flustered. _Ah, so this is my target, the famous Adamus Phillida._

"What now? That woman always finds the most inopportune times to call," I heard him mutter. "Take me to her, then," he said to the guard as he slipped his gauntlets on again. _So this is where Phillida takes his daily swim. _I had gathered some information regarding his schedule, but not the when and where._ Well, I think I've just found it; the place where he will be shot by an unknown assassin. Now where will I stand? Not the rock; it's too conspicuous... _I looked up at the houses. _The roofs look strong enough to hold me, but again, one can see me too easily. _When the guards were out of sight, I slipped out of the shadows and scouted the area. There seemed to be no good cover, so I decided to come back once I devised a plan.

I continued to walk around town, having finished my lunch, lost in thought.

"Spare a coin for an old beggar? Or perhaps some food?" a raspy voice interrupted my musings.

I turned to face a Khajiit female in ragged clothing, "Here, I hope this is enough for the next few days," I pressed a small purse containing ten gold septims into her dirty hands. I knew what it was like to be so desperate, what it was like to not have food for days on end.

"Mara bless ye! Me children will thank ye for your help!" she scuttled off gleefully to where two small Khajiit children were playing in puddles.

I returned to my room at the inn and, after dinner, I lay on my bed and was instantly asleep.

~{::}~

The next day, I lay in wait for the Captain at the same time, by the same pond. He didn't appear, though, and still wasn't there the day after.

Frustrated, I made my way to Five Claws Lodge for a drink and to see if there was any more information I could gather on Phillida.

Once there, I noticed a man sitting by the bar, the same one who was guarding Phillida a few days earlier. Luckily for me, there was a vacant seat next to him, so I sat down and ordered a bottle of ale.

I saw him glance at me over his mug. He was dressed in his armour, but without a helmet.

My disguise today was that of a High Elf with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. My hair was loose with a small braid on either side of my face. I wore a dark red dress with leather straps connected by metal rings to the black chest-piece. Attached to the dress were a corset, and a brown apron. Not the most comfortable of attire, but very appealing. My jewellery consisted of a single, silver bracelet, an amulet of Mara, and a silver ring with a single pearl.

The barman placed the bottle in front of me and I gave him two septims for it.

I waited a few minutes to see if Phillida's bodyguard would speak, but again it was up to me to start the conversation.

"Excuse me, but have I seen you around town? You look familiar," I smiled at him. I studied him for a few moments as he looked at me, definitely interested. "I know! You're the Captain's bodyguard!"

"That I am, m'am," he sat up a little straighter and turned towards me, the sword at his hip flashing in the firelight.

"It must be interesting to guard a man such as him." _Ugh, I had better get something out of this. I hate playing one of those gossipy women who think guards are noble warriors who lead dangerous lives, when they're just there to give the illusion of order._

Eventually, after what felt like an age, I managed to extract some information out of him. Phillida had given up on his afternoon swim because the Countess was constantly calling on him, and so he decided to go to the pond in the evening before returning to the barracks.

Phillida's bodyguard suddenly jumped up and excused himself: his Captain was expecting him back at the barracks.

In the darkness I sat in a grassy area, gazing up at creamy Secunda and red Masser, both of whose light was receding after their fullness at the summer solstice.

I contemplated my contract, this time with new hope of concealment in the twilight haze. Perhaps behind the rock was the perfect place after all. It did offer a clear shot at whoever was in the water, and the alleys provided an easy escape route.

After a few more minutes in the cool, autumn night, I returned to the inn, and made my way up to my room.

Once inside, I removed the bodice and drew in the first real breath I had been able to take since wearing the frustrating article. How someone could wear that on a daily basis, I did not know. I stripped my remaining clothes and donned a long, shirt-like dress which I used as a nightgown.

I gazed out of the small window, my mind strangely not on my next kill, instead I was thinking of Lucien; the feel of his lips against mine, the caution of romantic involvement I knew we both felt, the way I thought of him, the dreams.

By Sithis, the dreams which plagued me every night and sometimes appeared in the blackness when I closed my eyes. They were the same ones as before, but Lucien would appear in the darkness after the escape, his back to me, but when I ran towards him, I would turn him and see nothing, the empty robe falling to my feet.

I would then awaken, shocked and, to be truthful, frightened. More and more had I been thinking that this was more than a simple dream, but perhaps a herald of the future?

I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts. Sighing, I slipped into bed and tried to sleep. I lay awake for a very long time, though, and did not fall asleep until Secunda lay on the horizon, Masser having disappeared an hour prior.

The dream was even more vivid tonight. The darkness, the flash of light, then darkness again, the sounds of death, the bodies, and the pool of blood were all the same as the previous dreams, but this time, I walked up to one of the hooded bodies. I bent down and touched the cowl. My hands curled around the edges and slowly drew it back. My heart froze when I saw who it was. _No! It can't be!_ The dream changed and I was running with someone next to me. We ran to a cottage. Snow blanketed everything as we dismounted the horse. We were at the front door when I finally woke up in a cold sweat.

Sunlight seeped through the window and shone on my confused face. I remembered nothing of the dream except feelings of fear, anger, determination and grief.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before stretching and standing to dress.

The day was surprisingly cool, but the weather had been strange these past few months, turning from hot to cold and back again.

A market was set up in the town square, next to the chapel, and crowds of people were bustling about with packages in their arms. The yelling of shopkeepers, the murmur of conversation, the crying of a child rang out across the town. The smell of dust, smoke, cooking meat and perfume as well as sweat reached my senses when I was on the fringe of the market. I spent most of the day there, buying, haggling, and selling some items I had found on bandits.

I was selling some silver arrows when I thought I saw an Argonian who looked exactly like Teinaava. Was he here on one of his contracts as well? He glanced in my direction and I noticed a brief look of recognition flitter across his gaze before he continued his information-gathering. _Definitely Teinaava, _I thought. It was good to know my Brother was here, just in case.

I returned to my bartering in a more hopeful state of mind.

When twilight beckoned, I returned to the inn, changed into my Shrouded Armour and slung my bow over my back, fingering the Rose of Sithis for a moment. This was the tool to kill my contract, and touching it made me shiver in anticipation. I returned it to my quiver.

The cool, humid air hit me as I opened the window, preparing to climb down the side of the building. I dropped silently to the ground and crept to the pond.

The splashing sounds that reached my pointed ears confirmed the fact that someone was swimming, most likely Phillida.

I stole through the shadows to the rock by the water. Phillida was indeed swimming, his armour lying by the edge of the pool. Orange light glittered off the water as I pulled my bow from its holster on my back and readied the Rose of Sithis. I sighted my target, and drew in a long breath to steady the bow. Closing my eyes, I imagined the flight of the arrow a hundred times. I released the breath as I let the bowstring slip from my fingers, the arrow flying straight and true. I watched the Rose arch towards the unwary figure. A quiet smack was all I heard as the arrow appeared in his neck. _So this is how the famous Phillida dies; murdered by the same people he had been seeking all his life._

I dropped the bow and pulled out the Blade of Woe, my constant companion. I waded towards Phillida's prone body. Suddenly, the sun shone brighter than before, revealing the features of a man all too familiar. This was the Captain; the man who had made my life in prison unbearable. The feelings of hatred, relief, and elation passed across my heart as I stood there, staring at his body. I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, one that I had no idea I was carrying. Suddenly remembering the task at hand, I unsheathed my blade and proceeded to cut off the signet-ring finger slowly, enjoying every minute of the post-kill elation.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear the crunching of metal boots on stone. What I did notice, though, was the shouting of the guards as they saw me standing by the prone figure of the once great Phillida. My head shot up and I observed four guards running at me from one of the alleyways. The Blade of Woe in one hand and the captain's finger in the other, I waded as quickly as I could to the shore of the pond, grabbed my bow from behind the rock and sprinted off in the opposite direction of the shouting Imperials.

Through the shadows and the light of the newly risen moons I ran, as fast as my feet could fly. More guards joined the pursuit as I bolted for the main gate, along the roads. Not the smartest idea – I had to rely on luck most of the way – but the only one I could immediately think of. Two officers were standing by the gates. Both of them turned to me and drew their swords, swinging them at me as I ran past them. I narrowly dodged one and the other glanced off my arm. Not noticing the pain, I ran through the closing gates and into the marsh surrounding Leyawiin. Mist shrouded the area, making my escape laughingly simple. After the guards' shouts faded into the distance, I turned back and made my way through the marsh towards the back gate.

When I reached the walls, I studied the fortifications. The stone bricks weren't even... _easy to climb... far to fall, though..._ the walls were about eight metres tall, perhaps more. Guards patrolled the walkways, but there were few; _most of their forces must be out chasing me or else they don't think anyone will be here at this time of night. _The fog was resting on the top of the walls, and all I could see of the watchmen was the dim glow of their torches. The area was completely silent, as if the mist was muffling every sound. Except for my rapid breathing, of course, so I stood a few moments, eyes closed, attempting to calm my shuddering breath.

In the distance, I could hear the barking of hounds. Whether it was the guards' or some person's, I didn't want to find out, so, coming to a quick decision, I started to climb. Scaling the wall was harder than I thought; the walls were damp from the rain and the lichen on the stone made them slippery. Still, I forced myself to concentrate on reaching the top of the wall. _Left hand, right foot, right hand, left foot, _I thought while my eyes searched for gaps and jutting rocks where I could place a hand or foot. I spotted a perfect place for my right hand; a little jutting rock that hooked upwards. Pushing it slightly, I tested it in case it was loose and, finding it stable, I grasped it and proceeded to find a foothold. There was a small gap where I shoved my left foot in and a larger hole where I placed my right hand. As I was about to lift my right foot onto a jutting rock, I felt a tingle across my right knuckles. I looked at it and saw something that made my heart stop. It was entirely black, save for a red cross on its back. Eight legs were splayed across my fingers and her eyes bore into my skin. I had split seconds to realize her intents before I felt needle sharp pincers pierce my skin. Too late did I smash my hand against the wall, crushing the creature between the stone and flesh, for I already felt light headed, nausea soon following. I had to get to the top of the wall; I can't just let go, _I must keep climbing!_ What felt like hours later, my hand didn't fall on stone, but air instead: I had finally reached the top.

Stumbling through the shadows, clumsily dodging guards, I made my way as stealthily as I could to the inn. I climbed through the window, every thought focused on what lay in my pack. Potions, poisons, ingredients resided in that bag, everything that I could possibly need, but not a '_Cure All Animals' Poison_' vial. _I know I bought some today at the market! Where are they?_ I rummaged through the satchel again, this time more desperately. When I finally found a bottle of the liquid, my shaking hands closed around it, barely able to pull out the cork. I lifted the vial to my lips, drinking the bitter potion as fast as I could, forcing it down before my body decided to throw it up again.

I felt awful. Sheer will was the only force that stopped me from giving in to my nausea and finding a bucket, I was extremely dizzy, and I hurt all over. Darkness surrounded my vision, reducing it to two, small, far off tunnels.

I knew that by this time I was probably too late administering the antidote; that the poison was too far into my system for a cure. Strangely, though I didn't fear death, I wanted to live for a reason I almost didn't want to admit to myself. I wanted to live to see _him_ again, no matter the circumstances. Even if he was sent on a contract after me, I would be grateful just to see his face. My last thought before I blacked out was of his arms around me, in that moment we stole on that day that seemed so long ago.

**A/N Another cliff-hanger! An evil one, aren't I? Don't worry, my dear readers, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm writing it now! ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Faces in the Dark

**A/N Sorry for the long update! I started school on Tuesday and the homework's just been pouring in =( I hope it's okay! R&R, and I don't mind constructive criticism. =) Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 11

_One breath: in, out._

_One heartbeat: desperate, slow._

_One sound: is it music or a voice speaking in a far off world?_

_One sense: pain._

_One life: lost?_

_The dream..._

Dark, light, shadow, death, destruction, the bodies, the blood-pool, the face, _oh gods, the face! I know it now! Will I remember when I awaken? Will I every wake up? Or am I doomed to repeat this dream over and over again until the end of time?_

Lucien, standing with his back to me as I ran up to him, trying to tell him about the face, but when I touched him, he was nothing but a robe that crumpled to my feet.

Running, snow, a cottage, the horse, death, destruction, fear... _why? Why am I seeing this? Why must the Nine torment me so? Why?_

Suddenly, I felt hot, and the dream dissolved into nothingness.

_First Voice tells me to live, tells me to wake up. Should I listen to First Voice?_

_One breath: in, out._

_One heartbeat: less desperate now._

_One sound: Second Voice commanding me. I don't like Second Voice when he's angry._

_One sense: heat. Pain is gone, I no longer need Pain._

_I can understand what First Voice is saying now. First Voice sounds familiar..._

"Eveandril! I know you can hear me! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes.

_Two breaths: in, out, in, out._

_Confident heartbeats: rapid, desperation gone._

_More sounds: wind through grass, trickling of water, First Voice and Second Voice._

_More senses: heat, grass beneath me, slight pain and a pair of hands on mine. One warm, callused; Imperial? The other, not a normal hand, scaly, cold, definitely not human... I know!_

"Teinaava?" I whispered.

"Sister, I am here," his face was blurry and I could define no features of anything around me.

_So I'm not dead; that's good? Yes, very good. _Sithis, I was having trouble keeping my thoughts straight, let alone construct coherent sentences. But the face in my dream, I felt I knew who it was, but the face was blurry at this moment.

"Wha' happen'? Where 'm I?" my speech was slurred and my tongue felt like lead in my mouth.

"We are on the moor. I thought it would be wiser to carry you here than leave you on the floor of the inn," there was a slight relieved humour to this voice. A sound I know very well. _How did he get here?_ "As to what happened, you tell me. All I saw was you stumbling through the streets and climb into the window of your room. I thought you might have been injured in the chase, so I followed you in and found you collapsed on the wood, still in your Brotherhood armour. Teinaava must have also noticed, because he appeared and helped me carry you here, away from the guards. Do you remember much?"

My vision had cleared somewhat by now and I attempted to sit. _Success!_ I closed my eyes briefly, fighting off the residual nausea, but I managed to stay upright. I was not wearing my Shrouded Armour, but instead the simple linen shirt and pants I wore under my armour. Lucien was sitting across from me, his back against a large rock and Teinaava sat next to me.

Glancing around, I studied my surroundings. We were in a small campsite by a medium-sized tree and large rock. Two bedrolls were set out, one of which I was sitting on. I saw my bags and black leather armour off to one side. There was no campfire, because the smoke would surely give us away. Atisha was grazing not too far away alongside Shadowmere. A black horse, Teinaava's, I presume, was rolling lazily in the grass.

"I remember shooting the arrow," I began my tale, "and wading up to Phillida's body... Oh! and when I started to cut his finger off – for the bonus – I recognized his face. He is (or was) the Captain of the guard from my time in prison," a look of sympathy and relief crossed Teinaava's eyes. Lucien's face was unreadable. The entire Sanctuary knew the story; the _whole_ story. I had told them after many concerned questions and remarks that I was quieter than I had been. I think that I was fucking lucky that nothing happened. My life would have been extremely different. "I was too distracted by the fact that I didn't hear the other guards until they saw me," _stupid mistake, _I thought."I ran off by way of one of the alleys. The front gate was where I was headed and luckily I made it," suddenly, pain in my forearm distracted me from my tale. There was a large bruise where the guard's sword glanced off my armour, as well as a small cut that bled more than it ought. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, regretting the action almost immediately, and pressed a hand to the wound. Light flowed from my fingertips and I was bathed in a warm, golden glow. When I removed my hand, all pain was gone and the cut had disappeared. Grunting in satisfaction, I continued my tale. "Where was I? Oh yeah, so I ran out the gate and lost them on the marsh. Good thing it was foggy," I paused, thinking of just how lucky I had been. "I doubled back when I couldn't hear them anymore and stopped at the wall. I heard dogs barking off in the distance and didn't want to find out if they were after me or not, so I climbed the wall. At one point, I disturbed a Black Widow and she bit me," I giggled at Teinaava's shocked face. "Funny, huh? Imagine: I, the mighty Nightshade, killed by a tiny spider!" I don't know why, but we both burst out laughing, whether it was from relief, stress, or the poison running through my system. Lucien simply watched us, amused.

"Lucky I was here! Your gallant knight in shining leather armour!" he stood and bowed melodramatically, smiling his toothy, Argonian smile.

I punched him playfully in the arm, grinning. "Thank you," I said earnestly to both of them, "for helping me. I don't know what would have happened otherwise."

"There is no need," Lucien said quietly.

"You would have done the same for me, Sister," if an Argonian could blush, then Teinaava would have at this moment. He grinned at me and handed me some bread. I didn't know how hungry I was until I could smell the wonderful item. After a few moments, I noticed that I was the only one eating. They noticed my sudden hesitation and Teinaava spoke:

"Don't worry, Sister. We have eaten already."

I nodded and finished off the bread. Afterwards, we sat, speaking quietly. I told them that I would like to head towards the Imperial City as soon as possible to complete the bonus. We agreed that I should wait until tomorrow, in case the guards were still looking for me.

Teinaava left that evening; he had a contract to finish. Lucien stayed, much to my curiosity. _What brought him here? Why was he watching me last night?_

We were sitting across from each other, he sharpening a thin, deadly blade that was small enough to hide, but big enough to kill, and I was simply staring up at the sky, watching the stars.

A shooting star caught my eye just before my curiosity got the better of me, and I finally asked:

"So, what brings you to Leyawiin?" Damn my wondering mind!

He glanced up at me, "I had some... business to attend to here."

"Well, I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble," I watched him as he set down the blade and gazed at me, emotions hidden.

He didn't answer, but simply looked me in the eye, and I understood him perfectly. I knew I would have done the same for him. Oblivion, I would have dragged him across the whole of Tamriel to save his life. This is what troubled me most; the utter trust and admiration I had for him. Why now, when I'd just forgiven myself for leaving Kvatch and the people I love? _Loved, _a little voice in my head corrected me._ That life is behind you now. There is no going back._

We spent most of the night in silence, before sleep claimed my tired, and poison free body. I dreamt that night, but they were pleasant dreams, normal dreams, not the plaguing nightmare.

When I awoke, he was still here, organizing a small meal for both of us.

He glanced at me when I stirred. I stood and stretched before accepting a small plate of food and sat next to him.

We never seemed to talk much; we both value silence. I don't mind that, because I dislike those who gossip meaninglessly.

Afterwards, I prepared to leave for the Imperial City. I packed what little needed to be and stood to go. I saw movement in the corner of my eye as Lucien stood to see me off.

He was so close, so very close, and all I could think of was the moment we stole in Fort Farragut. I wondered if he was thinking the same.

"Eveandril," a shiver always ran down my spine when he said my name, "when you have completed your contract, speak with Ocheeva." _Business again; I should have known. _"She will provide the rest," he hesitated a moment, as if deciding whether to speak or not. After a few moments of silence, I spoke:

"Well, thanks again, Speaker," I slung my pack across my shoulder. "Good bye," I turned and walked up to Atisha. I tied my bags onto the saddle and mounted her. Heading towards the road, I set off in the direction of the city, watching for the White Gold Tower on the horizon, never looking back. I thought of the face in my dreams, and suddenly, I realized who it was, and it frightened me even more. For underneath the hood there lay Ocheeva's face.

~{::}~

The bonus task was performed without a hitch, and I made my way to Cheydinhal Sanctuary and reported back to Ocheeva, as Lucien had instructed.

She congratulated me on achieving that which many had not and pressed a heavy bag of gold in my hand, proudly promoting me to the _Assassin_ rank.

I entered the sleeping quarters half-an-hour later and changed into more comfortable attire. A simple shirt and baggy pants were all I wore.

I joined my hands behind the small of my back and stretched my stomach forward while pulling my shoulders and hips backward until I heard and felt the quiet _click! _of my vertebrae snapping back into place. I sighed and relaxed and sat on my bed to read a bit before sleeping.

~{::}~

Two months passed and I had had three contracts, one in Skingrad, one in Bravil and one in Bruma.

I was promoted again to the _Executioner_ rank, and was one of the highest ranking members in this Sanctuary. Ocheeva said that soon I would be distributing contracts to new Brothers and Sisters, when they came in, of course.

Each night brought a new face to the dream, but it took me weeks to actually recognize them. By now I had seen Ocheeva's face as well as Teinaava's, M'raaj-Dar's, Gogron's and Antoinetta's. I didn't know what to make of it, and every night I loathed sleep for fear of another's face being revealed to me, or the details of their deaths. I had vowed to try to protect them from whatever happened, so I was glad that my promotion meant that I wouldn't be leaving the Sanctuary as often.

The first snow of winter fell today. Well, it was more like sleet; extremely wet and almost clear when it hit the ground. The day was bitter cold.

I was sitting in the commons, speaking with Antoinetta, Talaendril, M'raaj-Dar and Gogron.

"Have you heard?" Antoinetta began. "The traitor has killed another of our Brothers!" The traitor had been murdering more and more of Cyrodiil's Dark Brotherhood members

"Who was it this time?" Gogron asked. "Was it that snooty High Elf from Skingrad Sanctuary? No offence to current company, of course," he added quickly. Talaendril and I exchanged amused glances before Antoinetta continued.

"No, it was the quiet Imperial from Chorrol Sanctuary. You know: the one who completed a contract by throwing his target off the castle ramparts."

"Ah yes. Herbert was his name, I believe," M'raaj-Dar added.

I was about to speak when I saw Ocheeva walking quickly towards us.

"Eveandril, may I have a moment?" she seemed excited about something.

"Okay," immensely curious, I followed her to her quarters.

"I have just received a sealed letter from a Dark Brotherhood courier. It is addressed to you," she handed me a letter sealed with wax bearing the inscription of two 'L's intertwined in a hand-print, encircled by the half-moon, "from Lucien Lachance. It would seem the Black Hand itself has a task for you."

I was stunned.

_A letter from Lucien? With orders from the Black Hand! What have I done to deserve this?_

Ocheeva hugged me tightly.

"Well done!" she whispered. "Not many gain the attention of the Black Hand!"

"I'm humbled, Ocheeva," I was still just standing there, staring at the letter.

"Now, Eveandril, you must open this letter immediately and follow its instructions to the letter," her voice held a motherly sternness to it.

"I will. Thank you," I bowed my head and left her quarters. Instead of turning right and joining my friends again, I walked left, to the small Alchemy room. Closing the hidden door behind me, I lit one of the small candles in the small area. My heartbeat quickened as I fingered the letter. "What do you hold within you?" I murmured softly.

I broke the seal, pulled out the letter and unfolded it. Elegant handwriting covered the parchment. It read:

_Executioner,_

_You have served the Dark Brotherhood well in the short time you have been with us. Indeed, the rate of your advancement has been rather remarkable. Now the Black Hand itself is in need of your abilities._

_You must proceed with all haste to my private refuge in the ruins of Fort Farragut. When you arrive, we will discuss the nature of your special assignment._

_I cannot stress to you enough the importance of your swift arrival at Fort Farragut. There are unseen powers working to unravel the very fabric of the Dark Brotherhood. The Black Hand is counting on you to prevent this disaster._

_Do not share the contents of this message with anyone at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, including Ocheeva, and make no mention of your journey to Fort Farragut!_

_I shall await your arrival._

_Lucien Lachance_

I stared at the paper for a moment, not quite comprehending what it said. _I'm to say nothing to my Family? Why? _

Sighing softly, I stayed there for a while longer, hiding from the lie that I would eventually have to tell my Family. It must have been a good few hours later when I finally emerged, for the Sanctuary was empty, save for the Dark Guardian and Schemer, who were still prowling about.

I stole into the sleeping quarters to wait for morning. That night, the last face revealed itself, this time it was Talaendril's. _Where's Vicente's face? Why wasn't he there?_ I was scared. Why was this happening? Why was his face absent?

I woke early, packed my bags as quietly as I could, and set off via the well entrance, attempting not to wake anyone. The early morning was cold and the overcast hid the sun. The wind tugged at everything it could and cut through the black cloak I wore. I shivered and pulled the hood further over my head.

Clutching the cloak about me, I stole out of the city to where my horse would normally have been. She was nowhere to be seen. I whistled softly, then a little louder. She didn't approach me.

"Atisha!" I called as loud as I dared. No whinny answered me. _Gone? _I didn't want to think of the fact that she might have been stolen from me. I was worried for her safety; she was my horse and, stolen as she may be, I had grown attached to her. Sighing in frustration, I realized that I had many an hour's walk ahead of me, for Lucien had called for the utmost haste and so I had no time to search for her.

I was thinking of my Family and how their faces came to be in my dream when I finally reached Fort Farragut.


	13. Chapter 12: Is This Purity?

**A/N Sorry for the delay! My school has been dumping assignment after assignment on me, and I haven't had much time to write. Finally, now that they've eased off, I was able to write and proofread this chapter. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. =)**

**Also, a big thanks to all of those that have patiently waited for this chapter. And to all the people that have put me on their alerts. =)**

Chapter 12

I was torn it two. I felt weak, felt like fainting. There was no way out of doing this, except disobeying a direct order from not only a Speaker, but Lucien Lachance himself. I knew I had to do this, but why?

When he had told me of my mission, I saw pain in his eyes, and knew he didn't want this, that he had fought to try and protect them.

"I'm to kill everyone in the Sanctuary?" my voice shook slightly as I interrupted him.

"I am truly sorry, Eveandril, but the Black Hand has chosen you to carry out the Purification. We must stop the traitor here before they can do any more harm to the Brotherhood," he said softly.

Teinaava, Ocheeva, Talaendril, Gogron, M'raaj-Dar, Vicente, and even Antoinetta; I was being ordered to kill them. They were my family, my friends, the only people who understood and accepted me for who I am.

"These will aid you in your coming task," his voice seemed far-off, almost dreamlike.

I didn't notice Lucien had moved until he stood right in front of me, holding some items.

"An always lethal poisoned apple," he placed three in my hands, as well as a worn piece of paper, "and a scroll of dark magic that when used will summon the ghost of Rufio, your first victim. He was weak in life, but his spirit is quite angry in death. When called, he will appear and unleash his anger on your foes," I winced. 'Your foes,' he called my family! Why, Sithis? Why, gods? Why must this happen?

"I can't do this! I won't kill them!" I cried.

He gazed at me, thinking for a moment. "You will learn in time, Eveandril, that those you love can be replaced, no matter how devoted you are to them. Your only loyalty should lie with the Night Mother and Sithis, for it is they who grant you the gift of murder," His tone brooked now argument, but I saw in his eyes that he didn't quite believe his own words, but I also saw the utter devotion he had to Sithis and our Mother.

"Now go!" I snapped back to the present and looked at his face, now hidden by his cowl. "The Cheydinhal Sanctuary must be Purified! Everyone in that place must die if this treachery is to be undone!"

I turned abruptly, suddenly wanting to be alone, to be some place I could think. Climbing up the rope ladder and out the trapdoor, I heard his voice echo up to me.

"Good luck, my Silencer." _Silencer? But I'm an Executioner... I've never even heard of that rank... _

Once in the open air, I simply ran. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was planning to do once I got there, but sprinting allowed me to focus on motion instead of what I was considering.

I made a path of footprints through the freshly fallen sleet as I bolted to who knows where. A thick cloud of fog closed the path behind me. When I finally stopped, I realized I was in the forest, in a small clearing. My gasping breaths made small clouds of moisture in the frozen air as I sat heavily on the wet snow. Only now did I force myself to think of my newest contract.

_But I can't kill them! They are the only family I've known since Kvatch. It's been only six months, I know, but I feel as if I've known them my whole life. Why must the gods torment me so?_

_Spirit! Please help me!_ There was no soothing voice inside my head, no guidance from my Spirit.

_Where are you? _I begged desperately. _Answer me! _"Spirit!" I cried, curling into a ball on the frozen ground. This was the first time he didn't answer me when I called.

I remembered when I had first met my family he had said _"They will be part of your life as long as you wish it." _Did he mean that I should run? Or tell them? Should I carry out the contract?

Suddenly, I understood. _This part of my life is not written yet, _I thought in despair._ He cannot guide me if he doesn't know what happens next! _The realization of this didn't make my task any easier, though.

Near, I heard a low howl. I looked up eyes trying to penetrate the white depths of the fog, hands going to my daggers. Suddenly, a lone wolf appeared in front of me, only a few metres away. It was covered head to tail in long white fur, with the exception of a large black patch covering its left eye and ear. It trotted up to me, but its hackles weren't raised and it seemed more like a tame dog coming to its master. Something stopped me from killing such an amazing creature, and so I placed my daggers on the ground, close enough to reach if need be, and stretched out a hand to greet the wolf. As the animal neared, I noticed its eyes for the first time. The left eye was a deep brown and seemed as if it was full of wisdom, but the right eye was a bright blue, roguish and full of life, giving the creature a mischievous air.

The wolf pressed its nose to my outstretched hand and lay down just in front of me, staring intently into my eyes.

"Now why didn't you attack me?" I murmured, tentatively stroking the soft, sleek fur of its head.

The animal continued to gaze at me, and I saw something flash through its gaze; a glimpse of bright yellow, followed closely by violet that disappeared before I could be certain that it wasn't my imagination.

I closed my eyes, the soft fur calming under my fingertips, and once again sought the wisdom of my Spirit, but he remained silent. Instead, a different voice came to me, this time feminine.

"_Hush, child, do not cry for your 'Spirit,' you call it? He is no longer in this realm, but he is safe. I am here, now, to help you._

"_You must complete this contract, for it is the only way that the true traitor will be caught. The fate of the Brotherhood rests with you."_

The fate of the Brotherhood? The _true_ traitor? _What is she talking about?_

Finally, when the sun touched the western horizon, I came to the reluctant decision that I _had_ to do this; that I must kill my family to save the Brotherhood.

The wolf stood and seemed to nod at me before disappearing into the fog.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I tried to follow the wolf, but his tracks had disappeared in the soft snow that was falling; winter had truly begun.

I slowly made my way back to Cheydinhal, back to the Sanctuary. Standing before the well, I collected myself, putting on a mask of everyday life. People filled the streets, preparing for the Old Life festival that marked the end of Evening Star. _Another year gone,_ I thought. Soon, it would be Morning Star, with the citizens of Tamriel, who had attempted to go without sleep for the whole night, starting new festivities for New Life. It will be a very busy and drunken few days.

I entered the Sanctuary, my ears and nose smarting from the sudden heat.

Teinaava greeted me as I dropped down the last few rungs, "Eva! It is good to see you again." He stood and hugged me briefly. Concern appeared in his eyes when he saw the state I was in. My clothes were wet from the rain and sleet, and my face and hands were bright red from cold. "You are frozen! Come to the kitchen; Antoinetta was brewing some tea earlier, and there might still be some." He pulled me through the door leading to the kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs as he searched the cupboards for cups and poured the tea when he found them.

"Thank you, Tiny." I smiled as he offered me the cup. "Is everyone here?" I asked, sipping the steaming tea.

"Only Vicente; the others left this afternoon, but Gogron is expected to return tomorrow morning," Teinaava poured himself a cup of the tea and sat across from me.

"_But he won't return while drawing breath."_

I nearly jumped when I heard the voice, my tea spilling slightly as my hands shook. My Spirit had never spoken to me without my calling it, but this one called to me.

After Teinaava had convinced me to bathe and sleep, I lay in bed, listening to his even breathing, as he had come in just after I finished preparing for sleep.

Tomorrow, I would hunt. The word was strange to me, because it was my family that I was hunting. It _hurt_.

I closed off the part of me that told me they were family, and instead tried to see them as strangers, as targets. It was difficult. These people had been the closest thing to family since Kvatch. They taught me how to be a good assassin, that I could trust someone with my life again. I loved them. The hours passed with my thoughts spinning through my head as I waited until morning.

~{::}~

I crept out of the Sanctuary, trying not to wake Teinaava. I knew where Gogron would be, and what route he would use, because _she _had said so in a dream that I had had during a snippet of sleep.

Atisha wasn't at the stables. I had forgotten all about her, until this moment. There was no way to track her now, and I had bigger problems on my mind. She would have to wait.

It wasn't long before I sighted Gogron's camp. It was set in the forest, next to a small creek. A beautiful spot, I'd have thought, but I barely acknowledged it because there he was, sleeping soundly in his tent.

It was as if some force was taking over my body, and I was watched as I pulled the Blade of Woe out and crept towards the sleeping figure. I felt my hand guide the blade over his neck, blood gushing from the wound.

His eyes flew open and the look he gave me pierced me right in the heart. It was the look of fear, disbelief, and utter betrayal.

"I'm sorry," I choked, a tear leaking from my right eye, before fleeing the scene and running back to the Sanctuary, strangely feeling nothing.

I stopped where the little creek ended in a pool and tried to wash the blood off of my hands. Many minutes passed, and though the water was tinted crimson and my skin returned to its normal colour, I don't think I ever truly washed his blood, off of my hands.

I felt hollow as I walked away from his body; a piece of me left behind, where Gogron lay, drenched in the substance he loved to take from others.

The snow turned to sleet and then rain as I ran back to Cheydinhal. The droplets pelted my face, finding their way into my eyes and mouth. Strangely, some of them tasted of salt.

~{::}~

I returned to the Sanctuary as quickly as possible. It felt odd to be sneaking into the place, hoping that no one saw me.

I noticed movement near one of the doors as I stood in the shadows. I caught a glimpse of Vicente's back as he returned to his room after a night of feasting. I pulled my hood further over my head in an attempt to hide the redness of my features.

Suddenly, I heard Teinaava lumbering tiredly out of bed, and quickly sat in a chair closest to the fire, the flames warming my chilled body. I picked up a book that happened to be on the table. _Darkest Darkness_ read the title, and I opened it to a random page and tried to take in the words. I could see them on the page, but they made no sense, whatsoever.

"Good morning, Eva," Teinaava grinned sleepily at me from the door to the sleeping quarters.

"'Morning, Tiny," I said, my calm voice hiding the horror I was feeling.

"Has Gogron returned yet?" he glanced around briefly.

"Not yet. I thought he was expected later. I think Vicente is back, though; I heard some skulking earlier," I flashed him a quick smile.

"Always skulking, that one," he teased.

"I can hear you, you know," Vicente's voice echoed from down the hall towards his rooms.

Teinaava and I exchanged glances and while he chuckled, I managed a laugh. I had spent many years schooling my expressions when I lived in the Imperial City Waterfront, as well as in Valenwood, where I had to hide from my 'father.' Now was time to use this skill.

~{::}~

M'raaj-Dar spoke to me after he had returned that afternoon, much earlier than expected.

"Eva, I've been thinking, and..." I felt dread creeping over me. _Did he see what I've done? _"Well, I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past," he said, the words coming out in a rush.

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief, and perhaps even shock. Our cold brother was apologising for mistreating me? Why would he suddenly abandon his façade of hatred for me? And why _now?_ Why must he apologise today, not two days ago, or even a month, or never?

"I mean look at you!" he continued hastily, gesturing to me with emphasized actions of the arms. "The things you've accomplished! You've obviously proven yourself a valuable member of this Sanctuary." He was sincere; it showed in his eyes. He was genuinely concerned with how I handled this, about how I reacted.

"So let's start over, shall we? I know from now on, you and I are going to be great friends!" grinning at me, he waited for me to respond.

This was completely unexpected. I knew he cared for this family, but to actually extend an offer of friendship to me, the newest member of the family that he, until recently, it seemed, so adamantly despised?

Dread pitted in my stomach. _This just makes things worse. How am I supposed to accept this if I'm to kill him as soon as possible? Sithis, I hope this is just a bad dream. Please, let me wake up and forget this ever happened! _

Before I realized what was happening, I heard myself saying:

"Of course I forgive you, dearest Brother," he pulled me into a tight hug. _I could pull out my dagger now and end this. No, too many witnesses. What am I thinking? _

"Let's go join the others," he said, stepping back, grinning widely.

~{::}~

"Gogron is curiously late," Vicente observed as we sat in the commons.

"He might have been delayed," Talaendril, who had arrived about an hour ago, suggested hopefully.

I was about to answer when Ocheeva and Antoinetta came through the front door, carrying something heavy between them. _Gogron._

The three of us were on our feet immediately, running towards the figures stumbling over his mass. They lay him in the middle of the room, and it was then that I saw the tears pouring down Antoinetta's face. Ocheeva was slightly better composed, but she had a shocked, sad look on her face that broke what was left of my heart.

Teinaava and M'raaj-Dar, upon hearing the commotion in the commons, appeared in the doorway to the Training hall. They, too, rushed towards Gogron's prone figure.

I heard a strange choking sound to my right, where I noticed Talaendril sinking to the ground in despair.

"We found him a little way outside the city walls," Ocheeva spoke softly to Vicente.

"What happened?" he murmured back.

"I think it was the work of the traitor," they exchanged a despairing glance.

_The traitor... Who among you is a traitor? _a little singsong voice in my head wondered. _What's happening to me?_

Talaendril was weeping uncontrollably beside me. I crouched down to her and hugged her, thoughts blazing through my mind.

_It was me! I can't believe I could do this! All this is my fault!_

She buried her face into my shoulder as I absent-mindedly stroked her hair, cooing words of comfort that were as much for me as for her.

After I don't know how long, we all helped carry Gogron's body to the largest table in the commons. We lay his lifeless form on it and Vicente and Ocheeva disappeared into the hallway to begin the preparations for his funeral.

~{::}~

I spent an hour or so comforting a hysterical Talaendril after the funeral. We all knew that there was something special between her and Gogron, and she was taking his death hard.

"I-I c-can't b-b-believe he's g-gone!" she cried.

"Shh, Tali, I can't either. We can only hope that he has taken his rightful place with Sithis in the Void," I cooed.

"W-who wo-would do su-su-such a t-thing? W-w-why?"

_For reasons I can't explain. I'm so sorry, Tali._

"D-don't b-be sor-sorry, Eva," she murmured, "it wasn't-t you-your fault." I hadn't realized that I'd said the last part out loud.

_How little you know,_ I thought, wishing for something beside the hollowness that I felt.

"_Tomorrow," _the voice whispered, _"tomorrow."_

I helped Talaendril to her bed in the sleeping quarters. She held tightly onto my hand, as if she feared that I would disappear suddenly. I kneeled next to her bed and slowly stroked her hair with my free hand until she fell asleep.

I sighed and crept into my own bed. I lay there, unknowing how many sleepless hours passed, until I finally felt exhaustion, mental and physical, overcome me and I was pulled into oblivion.

~{::}~

_I see a body dressed in the custom black of our uniforms at my feet. Blood is dripping from the dagger in my hand. There are others scattered around this room I can't quite recognize._

What have I done?_ I ask myself._

_Fire is all around me, licking at my body, and yet it doesn't burn. I think I'm in the Sanctuary, but the flames are blocking my view. The bodies burn as smoke rises, filling my lungs and making me cough. I run out into the clear, cool night via the well._

_I see Lucien in the distance, but this time he's with the blue-eyed boy from Kvatch. The turn to look at me, and as I begin to move towards them, they walk away from me, sparing no glance in my direction when I call to them. I trot forwards, then run, frantically trying to catch up to them. Still they remain ahead of me, moving further into the distance until they are swallowed up completely in a sudden burst of flames._

"_Fire cleanses all," a voice whispers into my ear._

_I turn around, but no one's there._

I awoke in a cold sweat. _What is the meaning of this?_ I wondered. That dream was completely different from the others. _Has my future changed because of what I've decided to do?_

Looking around me, I realized that everyone is still asleep. I glance at Gogron's bed, and, seeing that it was unoccupied, I knew that what had happened the previous day was not a dream, but reality.

**A/N The next one might be a little while, but I'll try to write as much as I can this weekend. =)**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	14. Chapter 13: Different Worlds

Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry this one is really late. I've been so busy with finishing school, working, and with all the Christmas/New Years madness. It's a bit longer than usual, so I hope it's all right. =)**

Not much happened the next day, and I took this opportunity to plan my next move. I still couldn't believe that it had been my hand that killed him, and the thought that the others would soon go the same way was almost too much to bear.

I was unpacking my things when I came across the poisoned apples that Lucien gave me.

"_Those are perfect. Your friends will never know what killed them." _

_Please, don't let me think that!_

This new voice was almost taunting me. I wanted my Spirit back! He would have guided me, not planted evil thoughts in my mind. Still, I tucked a couple of the apples into my pockets and crept to the kitchen. It was still early, so Vicente was the only one awake, and he was in his room in the far side of the Sanctuary. _I could kill him now, while the others are asleep. This is killing me..._

I crept out into the hallway, feeling along the wall in the darkness before timidly casting a Night Eye spell, for I had not yet mastered silent casting and still had to mutter the words under my breath. The room lit up in the strange, purple-blue glow of the spell.

I stole around the corner, suddenly faced with the door to Vicente's room. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened for movement, hearing nothing. I eased the door open a crack, peering inside only to find that he had gone. Pushing the heavy wood further, I slipped into the room, searching for some sign of the vampire. He was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing out of relief, I crept back to my bed, replaced my dagger under my pillow, and tried to sleep, unsuccessfully. I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, until I could stand it no more and decided to leave the room.

I sat on the floor staring at the fire, watching the flames dance and spin in endless competition. The heat tickled my cheeks as I stared into the orange light.

Suddenly remembering the poisoned apples, I made my way to the kitchen and carefully deposited some in one of the cupboards, refusing to acknowledge what my actions would accomplish.

"_There is no other way."_

_Quiet!_

I curled up on the floor, hands on my ears, trying to silence the voice in my head. But I couldn't hide from her.

"_Move! Before they see you!"_

I heeded her advice, shook my head to clear my thoughts, and crept back to the fire.

Hugging my knees to my chest, I contemplated what to do next. _They're all still asleep... That gives me some time._

"_Why not kill some now?"_

_Shut up!_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up with a start. Antoinetta, her golden curls framed in the firelight, smiled sadly down at me and sat down next to me.

"Hey," she spoke softly, "couldn't sleep either?"

"Not a wink," I smiled sadly at her.

"I miss him, you know? I carried him here, said my last goodbyes, but I still believe that he's going to walk through that door" – she gestured to the large, dark entrance to the abandoned house – "and laugh at us for being so silly," her voice, which had remained steady throughout the lament, cracked on those last few words.

"That sounds like something he would do," I put my arm around her slumped shoulders.

"Poor Talaendril. She loved him, more than she would admit. I've tried to stay strong for her, but all I want to do is yell and scream and make that person pay for what they've done to us!" Her eyes, though glistening with unshed tears, held a fire, a deep hatred that sent a spike of regret and fear through my heart. Our little sister, the girl – no, woman – who was always smiling and laughing, hated _me. _She just didn't know it yet, but I did. This transformation was my fault.

"I miss him too. I wish this hadn't have happened. What did we do to deserve this? The traitor will pay, mark my words. He won't get away from me," not the truth, not a lie, but burning shame laced my every thought.

"If I know anything about you, Sister, it's that you are a woman of your word," she lay her head on my shoulder, and her figure shook slightly.

I turned around to embrace her, patting her back as silent sobs racked her frame.

"_You could kill her now, while the others sleep. Make sure to wash off the blood, though."_

_Quiet! I can hear someone coming!_

Sure enough, M'raaj-Dar padded heavily out of the sleeping quarters. He caught my eye and I motioned with a slight movement of my hand for him to move away. He nodded and slipped through the door to the kitchen.

Raising her head, Antoinetta sniffed and dashed the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry Eva; I shouldn't burden you like this," she smiled sadly.

"It's all right. He meant a lot to all of us. Tonight, we should drink to his honour," I hugged her again before helping her stand.

We made our way to the kitchen, where a now-awake M'raaj-Dar greeted us and offered us porridge. The lack of apples on the table was a relief. We ate mostly in silence as the others joined us one by one. Talaendril was the last to arrive, her eyes red from fresh tears, her head hung and eyes full of pain.

This silence, this horror, this pain; I caused it. Will I be able to live with myself after what I've done?

After the meal, most of us went our separate ways, as some had contracts to fulfil, others wanted solitude to mourn. I sought the silence of our sleeping quarters to prepare myself.

There would be another today; the voice wouldn't be quiet and I felt it in my heart. _"M'raaj-Dar always hated you. Perhaps him first? Or maybe the lizard-boy; he would be a perfect victim."_

_Don't you start!_

I clasped my hands to my ears once more, sobbing quietly, wishing that my mind could be silent for once. This had happened once before, but this time I couldn't run to the Shivering Isles for shelter. That portal had closed long ago.

_I can't bear this any longer!_ I nearly screamed as I dived towards my pack. Getting more desperate by the moment, I rummaged through it, looking for the little bag that contained my jewellery. Upon finding it, I searched for the right one; the amulet I wore in the Isles. It contained the only disguise of mine that had a character.

She wasn't afraid to do anything; she trusted nobody. She loved no one, needed no one; only the Gods had any meaning in her life.

Yes, she was perfect for this task.

I slipped the amulet around my neck, welcoming the pain that coursed through me. I picked a small mirror out of my bag, watching the transformation.

I rummaged through my bag once more, looking for her customized Dark Seducer armor. It was well made, so that it could be packed small enough to fit in a secret pocket of the bag.

The material was cool to the touch, but it felt almost like home. I shrugged off my clothes and donned the armor. _Ah, now I am finally complete._

"It is good to be back in this body. I have been gone far too long! Hmm, still in shape? Good girl."

Silvia, a woman with thick black hair and green eyes with serpents' pupils smiled into the mirror, the one where a purple-eyed girl had once gazed into. _She'll be back soon enough._

"_This is new, my child. You are an intriguing one indeed!"_

_Shut your mouth or I swear I will fuck you up!_

"_My my, such a different character! This will be interesting to watch."_

"Don't tempt me, spirit!"

"Umm, Eva, are you okay?" Talaendril appeared in the doorway. "I heard shouting."

"Do not worry, my _sister,_" Silvia said sweetly, "it was nothing."

"What are you wearing? Why are you disguised? What's going on, Eva?!"

"Hush, Tali, do not worry," Silvia repeated. "Come here, I'll show you the answers."

Talaendril approached Silvia cautiously, unsure of what to make of this transformation.

Silvia continued to smile at the elf as her hand tightened around the dagger she held behind her back.

"I was just getting ready for this contract Vicente offered me," her tongue sprouted more lies. "Would you like to see the papers?"

The Wood Elf was very worried now; Silvia could see it in her eyes.

"Eva, are you alright?" Talaendril asked again.

"I feel_ so_ much better now," Silvia moved gracefully forward until she was standing face-to-face with the other elf. "Pity I'm the only one."

Talaendril's eyes grew wide as the Blade of Woe pieced her chest.

"Sleep now, little one," whispered Silvia, green eyes alight with bloodlust. "Your death serves a greater purpose. Enjoy your afterlife in the Void," she grinned viciously. "Who's next?"

The woman waltzed to the door, spinning before opening it and moving to the next room, where Teinaava was sitting.

"Eva! What happened? Why are you disguised? Is that blood?!" He stood, reaching for his sword.

"My dear, sweet Brother, it is time for you to repent for what you have done. Thank Sithis that it is I, the Duchess of Dementia, that took your life!" she spun on her heel, dagger slicing through his throat. She laughed, hunching over her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. When she finally recovered, the elf wiped the droplets from her face and continued dancing towards the back of the Sanctuary.

Ocheeva was in her room, poring over reports. She glanced in her direction when Silvia entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Eva. Is there anything you need?" busy with her notes, Ocheeva hadn't noticed that anything was amiss.

"Ah, Ocheeva. It was a pleasure working with you," she walked forward and, with a deadly grace, swiftly sliced the Argonian's throat open with Heart's Woe. "Enjoy your time in the Void."

She laughed at the face her 'Sister' gave her. _So full of betrayal and fear! This is fun!_

"Now where are the vampire, the kitty, and the human?" Silvia sauntered out the door after grabbing the contract notes for M'raaj-Dar and Antoinetta. Vicente would have to wait.

Antoinetta was due back here later that day, because her target was here, in Cheydinhal. _I can wait a few hours, surely. _

Luckily, the girl returned in just under an hour. In that time, Silvia had collected the bodies in the sleeping quarters and had cleaned the blood from her clothes and the stone floor of the living area.

"Hi, Eva, how're you feeling?" she greeted the woman with a hug.

"It is good to see you again, _sister,_" Silvia whispered in her ear, "I hope the contract went well."

"Yes, it was actually much simpler than we had first thought; the man's bodyguard was a complete idiot."

The elf chuckled, "very fortunate. I don't think I could have waited much longer for you to return," Antoinetta looked surprised, and a little bit flattered. "I was getting _bored!_" Silvia twisted on her heel, bringing her dagger across the Breton's throat as she shouted out the last word.

The next day was spent sharpening her weapons and gathering the bodies into a pile, freezing them with a spell so they wouldn't rot as quickly.

M'raaj-Dar returned near midnight, joyous and unsuspecting. His contract was a complete success, despite the difficulty.

Silvia greeted him with a hug, and a knife in his back. Turning, she saw a figure in the doorway to the abandoned house. _Vicente._

"Traitor!" the vampire hissed, "you have abandoned the Tenets! You will be punished!" whipping around, he disappeared into the darkness before she could begin pursuit. Vicente was gone.

_Why did he call _me_ a traitor, if he was one?_

"_Perhaps he is not the one you seek?"_

_That is a possibility. I will let him live, for now, and report back to Lucien with my progress._

"After cleaning up this mess," she said, eyeing the body.

"Fuck, you smell bad. You've not even been dead a minute!" she said as she dragged the Khajiit into the sleeping quarters. She looted anything of value from the chests in the room, as well as her fallen Brothers and Sisters. She placed these items in her bag as well as the poisoned apples and the provisions which she had taken from the kitchen. She slung her pack over her shoulder. Glancing back into the room, she slowly removed the amulet from her neck, returning her features and personality to its norm.

Tucking the necklace into my pocket, I gazed at the pile one more time, tears slipping unbidden down my cheeks before laying a lit candle on the clothes of my adopted family. The fire caught quickly. I watched them burn, their ashes the only remnants of the vibrant, deadly, loving people who took in this stray and looked after me as if I was their own sister.

Unable to stay in this place, the source of so much joy and happiness, as well as heartache and grief, I made a quick exit, running out of the building. I watched it for a moment, seeing the first wisps of smoke rise from the house, then flames licking at the windows. People stumbled by me, their drunken cries flying over my head. _They're still celebrating the end of the year. Hm, I thought I was down there for longer..._

Suddenly realizing how conspicuous I was, I made a hasty escape through the city and into the woods.

I stopped running as soon as the trees were thick enough for me to be concealed from the town. Placing my bag on the ground, I glanced down at myself, realizing I was still in _her_ armor. I tore it off as if it were red-hot. I pulled my Brotherhood armor on, and set about making a small fire, for cooking purposes, but mostly for comfort.

Preparing the meal occupied me and my thoughts for a small while so that I couldn't think about the Sanctuary, which was probably in flames by now.

After I had a full stomach, I extinguished the fire.

The sky was turning golden when I continued my journey to Fort Farragut to tell Lucien of my success. _I'm not going to tell him about Vicente. I've killed enough of my brethren to last a lifetime._

By the time I had made my way up the hill and stopped by the concealed trapdoor, it was already dark. I opened the trapdoor and a small amount of light poured through the door. _He's still awake. Good. _I shouted down to let Lucien know that I was here.

After I climbed down the ladder, I briefed him on what happened, not delving into the details.

"So the Sanctuary is destroyed," it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Speaker, it was the best way to get rid of the evidence," _and some of the guilt, hopefully._

"Hmm," he was lost in thought.

I waited a few minutes, but when he didn't say anything, I asked:

"Speaker, what do you wish of me? Do I come to you for contracts now?"

"No, Silencer, I will not be giving you contracts personally. I will communicate with you via Dead Drops, in which there are letters. Each one will tell you where your target is, and where to find the next Dead Drop." This was both a disappointment and a relief. _Why am I disappointed? Maybe because he's the last of my family that is still here? I don't know! _I suddenly thought of the kiss, and by the Nine was I lucky to have my face cast in the shadow of my hood because I felt a blush redden my features.

"Where is the first?" I asked, trying to keep my distracting thoughts at bay.

"The first Dead Drop lies in a hollow rock on Hero Hill in the east of Cyrodiil. There, your contract awaits you," his dark eyes glinted in the firelight, almost apologetic.

"Thank you, Speaker. I will head out immediately," I said, not really wanting to leave. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure if I could face the world after what I'd done, and he was a small measure of stability. He was the last person I could truly trust. I know he'll never betray me.

"If you wish, you may rest here for the night and set out in the morning," he said, turning towards his desk.

_Wait, what? _

"Thank you, Lu... uh, Speaker," I stuttered, caught completely by surprise with the offer.

"There is a spare room down that hallway and to the left," he motioned towards an opening on the east end of the room.

He continued on his writing, probably to the other members of the Black Hand about my 'success.'

I found the room alright, and I set down my bag next to the single bed. Closing the door behind me, I proceeded to remove my armor and change into a loose shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. Sleep was my next step, but it was a long time before I was embraced by that black void.

~{::}~

_I run through the Sanctuary._ My family, where are they? This place is empty!_ I continue searching the barren rooms._

_Smoke fills my lungs as I round the corner. I gasp as I see the bodies. I muster up the largest ice spell I can and try to douse the fire. Finally, as the flames died down, I am able to pull one of the figures from the fire. Yanking the hood down, I jump back in surprise. Inside is the face of a Dark Elf I have never seen before. I take time to look at all the faces of the figures, finding many more features I am unfamiliar with._

_My hands feel wet, and as I look down at them, I realize that they are covered with blood, _their_ blood. _I have murdered more of the Brotherhood! _I suddenly remember where I have seen those black robes before. _Lucien; where is he?

_I race through the halls, looking for him._

_The walls of the Sanctuary turn into a different stone the further I go. When I reach the end of the labyrinth, I find Lucien's room in Fort Farragut. It's empty._

_Suddenly, I realize I'm in a dream. I force myself to wake, but when I do, I'm in a different room. I'm lying in a four-poster bed in a room fit for royalty. The space next to me is warm, but no one is there._

_I walk out into some sort of barracks. Men in strange uniform greet me as I pass. I speak to them as if I know them somehow._

_In the centre of the main hall, there's a table with many books. Behind the table sits a man with messy brown hair, nose deep in the texts. _

_He talks in a voice vaguely familiar, though I can't see his face. Despite the candles near him, he is entirely in shadow now. _

_Without warning, I find myself in a completely different place. It is the town of my youth, where Melyndra and I used to play with our friends._

_She stands next to me, a frightened yet excited look in her eyes. We are on a rooftop with some of the boys, 'roof-surfing' we call it. It is a sport we invented where one jumps from roof to roof, and the first person to make it to the Chapel wins. Never have we fallen, nor have I ever lost. _

_We run across the roof of the inn and leap from one roof to the next. My legs are shorter than I remember as I try to beat the other kids._

_One last leap would earn me victory, but as I jump, the gap grows bigger and bigger, until I see the pavement racing towards me._

_I close my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never comes. Instead, I am in a cold prison. Rats scamper around me as I stare at the stone walls. Many days pass me by in that prison. Maybe it has been a year? I don't know. _

_I hear voices, beckoning me to freedom. Should I follow them into the unknown? Or should I stay here and await my punishment?_

_Is this a dream, or is it real? Why can't I wake up?_

_I try to force my eyes open, to no avail. The voices are nearer now, no longer echoing down the hall._

_Four people join me, though I can't see their faces, and they open a secret passage in my cell. Two get killed, while the others escape with me in those passages._

_I'm in the Imperial City, running for my life. I am running towards the city, desperate to get somewhere. Guards aren't chasing me, so I'm not in some sort of trouble again. _

_The walls of the city melt away, until I'm left in a dark abyss._

That is when I finally awoke, shaken from my dream. I tried to remember it, but I could only recall parts. None of it made sense.

I dressed and placed what little needed to be packed up in my bag.

I met Lucien and we shared breakfast before I prepared for my journey to Hero Hill.

Just as I was about to leave, Lucien spoke:

"Hunt well, Silencer. I will contact you soon to tell you of the situation in the Brotherhood. Hopefully, there will be no more reports of treachery."

"I hope so, too. And thank you, Speaker, for allowing me to rest here."

"There is one last thing; I have for you a very special gift. Just outside you will find Shadowmere. She has served me well, but I present her now to you, as a token of my trust and love." _Love? Wait, he's giving me Shadowmere? _I wanted to ask him so many questions, but my mouth wouldn't move.

"Now go, and may Sithis guide you in this new stage of your life's dark journey," he smiled and turned his back to me and continuing with his reports.

Outside, Shadowmere awaited me. She looked at me with intelligent eyes, as if she knew I was to take her on my journey. She didn't object as I tightened the girth on her saddle and we set off at an amazing speed to Hero Hill.

I found the Dead Drop inside a hollow rock. It read:

_Silencer,_

You are now reading your first dead drop note, here on Hero Hill, which proves to me you were well-appointed to the tasks that lie ahead.

Journey now to Leafrot Cave. There you will encounter an ancient Necromancer who is attempting to escape death by transforming himself into a lich. This Necromancer, Celedaen, has not yet completed his metamorphosis, but is still immensely powerful, possibly too powerful to destroy if confronted directly. Search Leafrot Cave. Necromancers are wizards after all, and wizards are prolific by nature. Celedaen surely has written records and these records may contain evidence of some kind of weakness. Perhaps there is some other way to destroy Celedaen besides a direct confrontation. But destroy him you must!

When the Necromancer lies dead, journey to the city of Chorrol for your next dead drop. At the foot of the Great Oak, hidden in the bushes, is an old sack. Inside you will find your reward for killing the Necromancer, as well as information regarding your next contract.

Serve me well, Silencer, and there's no telling just how far you might advance.

_L.L._

_Okay, killing a Necromancer. Sound's easy enough, _I thought sarcastically.

Turns out, it was quite simple. All I had to do was sneak up on him and steal his magical hourglass. He died quite quickly, so the entire assignment lasted for maybe half an hour.

I then travelled to Chorrol, where I found my next Dead Drop. _Next stop, Applewatch, to kill a woman by the name of Perennia Draconis, and her entire family. Damn, they really angered someone, didn't they?_

After a couple days, I arrived at Bruma. There, I travelled west to find Applewatch to begin my quest.

**A/N: Next year, I'm going to a very academically challenging school, where I will study year 11 and 12, so I'll have practically no time for writing. I'll put this story on hiatus for now, but I will post chapters when I have them. I'm sorry about this. Hopefully, I will have some time to begin chapter 14 this week.  
><strong>

**I hope you all have a wonderful New Years. =D  
><strong>


End file.
